Soaring Heights
by Yumiii
Summary: Ran is what he's not supposed to be 'cause normal people don't have wings. Shounenai: OC X Ran, possible slight YXR
1. Chapter 1

_Flut. _

The soft beating of what seemed to be wings gently echoed through my eardrums.

_Flut. Flut._

Slowly opening my eyes, view of a blurr-imaged of white stopped right beside my head. As my eyesight adjusted to the brightness of the rising sun, coloring my room of bright orange, I got up to my elbows, glancing down at small, beady black eyes.

"_Phruuuu..._"

A soft, meek cry from the white pigeon which remained where it was spoke. It wasn't like I understood what it was saying.

I raised my hands over my head, stretching as my back arched along. The ivory, solid white pigeon spread its wings as if doing the same, but instead took off an easy flight out of my window.

Sometimes, I wonder, why did it even drop by when it were to fly off again?

Getting off my bed of crumpled sheets. I stepped towards the same window the bird swooped out of and looked out the window. People and cars were already busy with their morning schedules and just below, I could see a small blond effortlessly throwing a black bag of trash into the bin.

Following after, a brunet stepped out of a door and called out, making the blond turn around and trot over.

It is an envy for me when I see someone leading their usual life. Fathers have their jobs to keep the family going. Mothers having to take care of their children. Their children preapring for the same cycle of life. By fortune or not, we cannot be part of it.

'Florists by day, assassins by night', our faceless company says. Currently, that is one thing the group of us all four have to bear in mind to keep as a secret. So important that we if ever leaks, it would be our lives at stakes. This silent job of exterminating the 'beasts of their tomorrow' has been with us for close to a year.

Each of us have our own pain to hold close to our hearts. It was that which might have brought us into this inhuman world of blood or death. However, it is through this work we might find our relief in...

One bears the tragic death of his love.

One suffers the betrayal of friendship.

One heartaches of the family whom abandoned him.

The last one has the torments of...

Myself.

Right now, this moment, to the other members of this assassin group, I was one who lost his family to a man's greed. Up to this date, this man had perished into darkness for months already. My sister awoke from her accident but for safety purposes, my boss had told her my life had ended. Both she and I were depressed, but it was for the better. I'm just happy right now that she's well, resuming her studies.

The only thing not alright now is the fact that I'm not me.

From behind, the door sounded with three knocks, followed by a voice I knew too well of, calling me to see if I was awake. Usually, I wouldn't answer to it.

The person on the other side persisted no londer and I could hear his footsteps fade down the halls.

They all knew I'd stay cooped up in my room unless work needed to be done. They were fine with that, I suppose. Even after all we have been through, I wouldn't be surprised if they thought I remained the cold and ruthless leader.

But what they didn't know was who I really was.

Glancing over my shoulder, my hand reached to the back and brushed against a soft and smooth texture. My eyes followed a fine curve, all the way down to somewhere close to my ankles. My back suddenly itched and rather obviously, I knew why.

Slowly, using my mind to control, a pair of brown wings opened. The back was in shades of brown with white, outer linings while the inner side was white with speckled black. They spread to a full thirteen foot wingspan, almost touching wall-to-wall.

My back muscles tensed a bit to keep the slightly extra weight stable.

This was what happened to me after the accident. I had no recollection whatsoever, but after the memories of the bomb attack by that heartless man, everything was blank. The only thing I recalled, I found myself in a park, the whole body aching. It was only later I realised that a month has passed. I was normal then.

Oddly, I managed to find my sister quite easily. While visiting her, it was soe agent who cam ein and asked if I wanted the assassin job. It was due to the fact that he assured me, my parents' murderer's life would be in my hands, was then I agreed.

From that time, I experienced my body change.

Just about everyday, my back muscle would seem to twist and turn, making it awfully uncomfortable. The amount of intake of food grew a bit drastical, but I could keep it well hidden from my teammates. After another month from starting the assassin job, one fine day I awoke to see a pair of limbs a bird would have. I was horror-sticken, naturally, but I felt I couldn't tell the rest.

Apparently, hiding the wings weren't as hard as I thought. I'd usually just wear a coat or jumper, and at night, brown shirts and pants would camouflage everything. My assasing gear proved no problem for them as well.

For now, two of my goals were complete: one was Takatori's death, the other, my sister awake and well.

The unfinished business now is to hunt down the one who did this to me.

* * *

Gyahh storyline influenced from James Patterson's book called Angel Experiment. So, is it good, is it bad? Nyah ha ha.. R&R anytime... Apologies for any errors tata


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced to the calendar which was settled on my dresser. It was full of scribbles and crosses, but today's was a circle, which meant I had the day off. I usually head to the park on these days, and today was no different. Thankfully, it was autumn; a little chilly. It was a better reason why I could wear my coat. I became a little edgy when people kept starin at me during summer.

After putting on a orange sweater, I slipped my arms into the coat's sleeves, giving one last stretched of the wings before they folded closely against my back. The coat went over and they were kept hidden beneath.

I stepped out of my room, a little surprised to see Omi run pass in a hurry.

"Morning Aya-kun! Ken-kun and Yoji-kun are taking care of the shop. I'm heading to school!" The teen yelled as he ran past. I simply gave a nod as a response.

I walked down the stairs and headed towards the back door. But just befor eI reached it, Ken burst into the house, calling for me.

"Hey Aya! I think we might need your help today!" The brunet huffed and puffed, hand grasping his half-drooped apron. "Some school's having its surprise festival and we're being bombarded by waves of girls. Yoji's having a hard time keeping them stable." With that, even before I consented, he darted back into the shop.

Sighing, I proceeded to the shop.

Sure enough, the shop was flooding with schoolgirls; not my kind of time in the shop. It would be hours before they leave.

Just about when I stepped into the shop, a series of squeals and squeaks caused me to rub my ears. Some were calling for me, while the rest were busy with the playboy and the soccer player. A small group (I presume) had sad faces since the 'cute one' wasn't around.

"Aya-san! Can you help me arrange fowers for my teachers?"

"Aya-san! Which flower is best to give good firends?"

And the rest need not be said when I gave a glare to them. But, as usual, it failed to reduce the noise they were making.

My arms were being tugged about and the other two were in pretty much the same position. I hesistated to pull too hard. I don't wish to have a girl falling on me.

Ken managed to retreat to the back to restock and Yoji seemed busy enough denying and commenting about the girls' ages. Seemed to me I was the one busiest with the bevy hoarding around me.

Just then, I felt a sudden tingle down my spine. I looked up and the first thing I saw, outside the shop, was a figure standing on the opposite street. It was a guy, seemingly tall, dressed in a black top and jeans, black leather boots. He was wearing dark sunglasses, but I could feel he was watching me.

The world around me became silence to my ears as I watched closely. The guy reached up and slowly pulled up his sunglasses, revealing grey eyes. It was that moment, I felt I was being drowned by his gaze. I hadn't realise I tensed up, hands fisted knuckle-white as my eyes were still afixed on him.

A weird feeling ran through my veins. My body was frozen as my eyes widened.

In my eyes, the guy suddenly sprouted fur. Yes, fur. With the same exact color of his hair. His fingers thickened and were replaced with black pads, nails extending to fine curves. His face stretched and a snout took over its place. From the back, a long, bushy tail appeared and the guy stood crouched on all fours. Now, a large, grey wolf sttod in the man's place, still looking at me intently.

I took a step back, one arm raised in defense when suddenly, it attacked, jaws wide open as I came face to face with two rows of sharp, canine teeth.

My natural reacting was to swipe my arm across. Apparently, the large animal took this cahnce and has its jaws clamped over my arm. The pain was excruciating. It was the same as four bullets piercing through my flesh but it pained a hundred times over. The teeth sunk into my lower right arm, and I could've sworn the I could actually see the lower jaw teeth protruding out of my arm.

My teeth were grit tight as its teeth was still locked in my arm. Pulling away seemed futile...

"Aya-!" I heard.

Yoji?

I felt a hard shake and I blinked my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was staring into emerald orbs. The girls around us were watching with worried eyes.

"Aya, you okay?", Yoji said, a tinge of worry in his words.

Was it.. my imagination?

My gaze remained on him for a while as I processed the words. My eyes averted and I came to stop at my arm which was currently in the blond's hand.

He realised it as well and let go without a word.

"You were spacing out..." He muttered softly.

I just nodded my head, avoiding his gaze as I secretly peeped over to the other side. The guy was gone.

Thank goodness, Ken returned with the stocks at the right time. I stepped away from the group and went to the back, asking Ken to take care of things as I passed him.

I could feel his confusion, but for now, I was wondering about my own.

Upstairs, Omi was in the bathroom so I headed back into my own room with ease, closing the door shut as I slid down to the ground, my left hand on my arm. For some reason, it was aching.

Slowly, I pulled up the sleeve of my right arm...

And to my horror, there were four marks resembling holes while there were smaller dent marks behind them.

I was hardly able to even clench my fist as I felt a nerve was too weak to even take control.

This wasn't good. Not at all.

* * *

Um hwa uh.. bored. Second Chapt.. whateva.. r&r.. thankies... 


	3. Chapter 3

That very day, in the later times of the sunny afternoon, both Birman and Manx stepped into the shop just when we were about to end the day's work. Well, sadly, I didn't exactly get the day off...

The marks on my arm were concealed under another long sleeved top. My control on my hand was better by a bit, but at some point in time, my fingers wouldn't move much. I was a little worried since it was the hand which controlled my katana. My left is trained as well, but still unable to be like my right. I suppose my attacks would be weaker than usual, but hte most important thing was to make sure that whoever my sword slices, would end up dead.

In the basement, I went to my usual spot of leaning against the railing of the spiral stairway, Yoji and Ken taking the ocuch while Omi sat on the chair with the beckrest against his chest, arms folded.

"Glad to see you're doing fine, Weiss", Manx started first, before glancing over at Birman who nodded.

"This mission is a bit more of a challenge compared to the rest you've enountered, but nothing you can't handle. Basically, it's similar to what Masafumi had done, relating to inappropriate testings and experiments on both animals and humans. This though, has relation to some underground tributes, circulating about 'sacrifices'", the dark-haired woman scanned the room of the four guys.

"The silence; I assume all are in. If that's the case..." The redhead lady inserted a black tape into the player.

Like any other times, the dark figure of 'Persia' appeared.

"Weiss. A man by his sub-name of Darnell had been illegally importing exotic animals with no approval. He's running his business with a veterinarian, Asuka. Their plan is to crossbreed the two different species, however, 99.9 of their experiments failed.

Several prostitutes were also taken in by him, used as the human experimental subjects or DNA combinations. What he is doing is endangering not only human lives, but the balance of nature. Thus, we have gathered enough evidence to put this man to a halt to what he has been doing."

Two pictures were shown as examples of what this Darnell had done. It was only two, but enough to make all of us grimace at the photos of their victims. One was a woman who had scales in patches like a disease. Her lower jaw was stretched to below her neck, while the teeth were obviously inhuman, since they were jagged and sharp. The dislocation seemed to be the cause of her death, since the skin around her mouth were ripped and stained crimson from blood.

The other photo was a guy instead, but like a fuzzy animal, fur was all over him. Even a tail was present. However, his stomach was split and his internals spilled like soup, organs decorating his front. That was a little more gruesome.

But my mind wasn't bothered by how it looked. I was concentrating more on the fact that it was furry, very similar to the guy I saw before outside the shop.

"White hunters, deny these beasts of their tomorrow!" Were Persia's last words before the screen turned to static, grey and white dotted all over.

That line was the words which confirmed the mission. From her hands, Manx placed files on the glass coffee table while Birman retrieved the tape.

"There you go boys. Details inside are mostly of the dos and don'ts. This particular red file consists of the blueprint map. A word of warning though..." Manx trailed off she walked towards me. Or the stairway, to be exact. "Make sure none of the animals scratch or bite you. Who knows what they could be infected with", she winked...

At me?

"We'll send ourselves out. Mission commences at 12 sharp tonight", Birman said and followed her partner out. Their heels clicked on the way out, and it was only when it was silence did Ken reach over for the files.

"Y'know, this is a little boring, doing almost the same mission as before", the brunette sighed, opening one file and skimming through. Yoji tossed over the red file to Omi.

"No help complaining", I said flatly as I walked over, picking up one file. Ken snorted as he continued reading. Yoji, on the other hand, got up from his seat and headed to the stairs.

"Going to take a breather", he said before any of us mentioned anything.

We three resumed to processing the information given. Just then I recalled about their percentage of success of the targets' experiments.

_99.9?_

Sure, it's practically a hundred, but just what if that tiny percentage... led to me?

My hand gripped the file slightly tighter and glanced at the clock. It was exactly four hours before the start of the mission.

"Omi, do find the quickest and most discreet route to reach the targets. Having all these animals around, they might cause trouble with their noises and alert the guards. Ken, do assist Omi. After doing that, find me and I'll tell later how we deal with this", I ordered.

Both teenagers nodded. Ken handed me the rest of the files and I proceeded to my room.

* * *

Yawwwn... yay Aya.. for no apparent reason... r&r please... 


	4. Chapter 4

When I was back in my room, I found the white pigeon settled at my window. I gave it a slight frown but ignored it as I laid on my bed. I switched on my reading lamp and my intention was to deal with the mission when the bird distracted me, hoping and hovering all over the place.

I avoided swatting it like I'd do to a fly, but it was getting irritating and I couldn't help but glare at it.

However, like any animal, it didn't know what it did wrong. But, as if it knew my attention was it, it went back and stood on the window ledge again. It called out with a gentle tone, as if urging me to do something. I sighed and placed the files down, walking over to the bird.

When I was there, it spread its wings and flew out.

I shook my head and turned around when it suddenly darted in front of me. Surprised, I took a step back and my heel hit the wall behind me.

"What is wrong with you?"

It landed on my shoulder and just stretched a single ivory wing, is feathers finer than silk. Seeing what it had done, my back got its morning itches.

"Are you.. expecting me to fly?" I asked it. Iths black eyes stared back emotionlessly, like how I would too to the rest.

Well, it seemed like unless I do what it wants me to do, I'll never be able to do my stuff in peace. The pigeon jerked its head, facing the ceiling.

"Roof?"

I was shivering at the thought that I was somehow able to interpret what the animal of flight's just by its actions. I recalled something important. I have no idea how to fly.

However, by some invisible force, I ended up at the roof alone with the bird. The rest are busy enough, so I doubt they'll be wary of anything much. Behind me, my brown wings were out from hiding, spread out.

Okay, beat.

_FWOOOSSHHH._

I winced as the amount of force needed to bring down the wings was really a handful.

_FWOOOSSHHH_ again.

The white pigeon was circling above, as if mocking my flightless state. I rather took that as a challenge. The pigeon landed on the edge of the roof, looking in my direction. Just about everyone should know what it was trying to imply.

"I'm not standing at the edge and jumping off", I frowned, crossing my arms. I felt like I was a pouting child. "It's three stories up here. I could break a bone, and I'm not risking that."

Once more, the pigeon took off, sending signs of teasing as it gracefully swooped about.

I sniffed as I slowly walked to where the pigeon was initially standing, looking over. Height phobia was no problem fo rme to deal with, but I felt a little nervous. Below was a street with cars rushing to head home. Few passers-by strolled along the sidewalks, enjoying the upcoming breezes.

I glanced up at the pigeon which flapped its wings.

Since I have, maybe it would help sometime if I knew how to use them.

Taking a deep breath, my back muscle tensed as the wings stretched to their fullest.

_Just flap._ Those two words chanted in my mind.

I angled my body half of ninety, before pushing myself off the roof.

I didn't want to close my eyes as I stared ahead of me. I flapped once and I could feel myself lift just by a little. Another flap and I rose again.

The pigeon flew beside me upon my third flap and I was smiling a little when I noticed myself descending. I panicked, which was the wrong thing to do, since I couldn't control myself and plunged down. Luckily, skills have thought me to land properly and I did a roll after I hit the ground. The unlucky part though, I crashed right into a bin in the alleyway.

The loud clashing noises of metal alerted the people in the house and I scrambled to my feet, thankfully seeing no took notice of me. I planned to simply hide in the shadows, as what I always do. But it was a bit tough when I couldn't fully press against the brick walls. With no other choice, I shielded myself behind two of the bins, crouching and keeping my knees close to my chest.

Someone stepped out of the back door and I swallowed hard. It was Yoji's voice calling out was then I knew who it was. Of all people...

What if they found me like this? All.. exposed and stuff.

The blond probably had a torchlight in hand, while the other(I'm guessing) was more than ready to head to his watch. The light was directed, searching every crook and cranny. The light barely missed me and then I noticed the bean came to a halt. It remained to somewhere near my lower side and my eyes widened when the light was being reflected by the tip of my wing. By a natural (and stupid) reaction, I drew my wing closer to me, making it leave the light.

Oh crap...

"Show youself..." I heard Yoji hiss.

I could also hear his footsteps getting louder, approaching. My heart started beating twice as fast, echoing in my head.

Now what?!

Suddenly, the white pigeon popped out from behind me and walked out into view. One of its wing was down, as if injured. Wow, talk about a smart bird...

Thankfully, it was enough to convince Yoji that the commotion was caused by an injured bird, frantically just trying to take off into the air. I was pretty shocked, in a good way, that the pigeon could actually fool others with an act. I mean, a pigeon which knows how to _act_. How rare would that be?

Yoji heaved a sigh and so did I, silently of course. Being a little of a heartless man, the blond returned back into the house, locking the door behind.

Knowing it was safe, I peered out from behind the metal bin and stepped out. The pigeon was back to its true state, wings kept nicely by its side.

"Thanks", I said.

_Now, how do I get back into my room?_ I asked myself as I looked up.

I couldn't possibly just ring the front door and ask the guys to open. They would be questioning why I was outside when they were sure that I went to my room.

"Guess it's climbing time", I sighed and proceeded doing so.

* * *

LOL whoopsie me. Thanks to uh.. I forgot who sorry, that I noticed the annon review was disable well, no wonder.. Okays anyway. chappie 4 hoo hee haa... 


	5. Chapter 5

Climbing up to the room was a little hard, but I made it anyway. I was slumped against the wall, regaining strength as the pigeon took a roost beside me. I glanced down at it and it looked up as well. In the next minute, it flit out the room.

"Aya-kun, we're done here", Omi's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Alright. I'll be out in a while", I replied, reaching for my coat and pulling it on. I went to the door and opened it, facing the two teenagers.

The small blond raised the blueprint map of the area and pointed to a fuzzy patch, symbol of trees.So the department is surrounded by a forest-like place? Naturally, to me.

"We can head through this woods, cutting through the fence. Guards are stationed mostly north, here", he continued, pointing to the upper section of the map. "After crossing this tiny stream, we enter through the valve which'll lead us straight to the target's office. Before heading in though, I'll disable security alarms. After this, Balinese and I will head to the Asuka while you and Siberian finish off Darnell. Once the targets are finished off, we will head off to the west while you two escape from the right."

My hand was raised to my chin as I scanned through the possibilties of getting caught.

"There's a problem. It's definitely going to risk finishing off the experimental subjects", I said cooly. Tapping the area slightly above the stream, I continued. "They set their experiments loose here for studying. We do not know how they would react to our presence, but I think... If we can create them to be a diversion, it'll be to our advantage instead..."

"What? Cock up a fight amongst them?" The brunette snorted, words actually meant for the fun of it. After a while, he raised a brow at us when we were both staring at him. "What?"

"For once, you actually say something practical", I commented, which made Omi laugh, but Ken frown.

"They would most likely catch the guards' attention first, or at least the doctors. We can bypass them once they're busy and head up."

"Seems easy enough", Yoji said as he walked up the stairs, lighting a cigarette.

"I'll see all of you prepared in an hour. We leave at eleven sharp", I ordered and the rest headed off to their own room sto get ready.

For some reason, I was feeling that this mission was going to be a bit.. weird. To the rest, it may be just a usual job. But or me, I felt like I was going to find out about things I didn't want to know.

The fact of the high percentage failure was still pricking me like a needle. I had the urge to search the place for any information which might lead to me. But it would cause jeapordy to the mission. I'll just have to resist the temptation to.

In my room, I put on my assassin gear, careful not to tighten the straps to much. My wings were cqueezed a little uncomfortably against my back, but it was nothing new. They would end up cramped later, but for now, I'll leave it as it is.

I strapped on my boots and made sure that both sides had daggers hidden in. Following on, I went to my cupboard and pulled out my katana when my right arm suddenly froze, ending in the sword to fall to the ground. I grimaced as my left gripped right. Looks like I was really going to have a hard time.

* * *

Uh.. short I know.. X-x nect chap longer promis kk.. r&r thanks bb... 


	6. Chapter 6

"Mister Darnell, it is about time", a white-coat doctor said.

"Good. Very good. It seems to me its analysis ability made a drastic increase", a gruff voice commented as the owner read through the reports on a large screen. "Let us see what power this one is able to impress us with."

Darnell took a step to the glass window which gave the view of the forest; city hardly in sight.

"Let's see how it faces off against 'Mega'. I'm very interested to know how it'll deal with it."

"But sir. It isn't recommended. 'Mega' holds the strength to the max of five hundred kilos, possessing the speed and skill of a perfect hunter. It'll rampage through and kill the other subjects-"

"They're bound to die anyway. So will 'Mega'. I only care about whether the one which lasted, last."

"What about Doctor Asuka?"

"Tell her to come to my office to watch the show. In fact, make the entire building watch them in action. Let it be a nice welcome gift to the ones every black sinner has to be afraid off!" He roared with laughter as his minor retreated out of his office.

* * *

Wa ha ha.. die upon reading a few lines!! I know, it's shitty to have it so short. But i just wanted to spice things up whoopie doo. Okay, 100 percent guarantee the next chap is long (duh). Ahhh my my. Wonder what the boys'll have to deal with... r&r thanks tata 


	7. Chapter 7

We assembled ten minutes before twelve. The area where this Darnell chose to set up his lab, I must say, is pretty impressive. It's seluded, but that's not the only point. It was hard to reach since the forest was lurking with all sorts of wild animals, exactly like the Amazon. They didn't slow us down, but for other people is was convincing enough for them to know they shouldn't continue walking in.

We passed several dead bodies, actually. Some held figures of people, some not. Occasionally, there were cross-breeds.By instinct or something, I knew this place was more than just trouble. We hid among the bushes.

The building was roughly two kilometres ahead of us. It was really tall, since it was meant to be hidden. But the fact that it was miles away from the nearest city, it was still away eyes. I glanced ahead, through the darkness of trees, I could already see weird compilations of animals. They were awfully disgusting, since they were like a mixture of anything and everything.

"Hold. There're experimental subjects free", I said softly through the speaker right beside my mouth. By movements of shadows, it was clear that the rest heard and were absolutely still. I continued watching the creatures beyond the fence as they hobbled about, avoiding each other as much as possible.

"Roughly twenty odd, average six-half foot." My eyes thoroughly scanned the area. "All highly dangerous."

I felt some kind of confusion from the rest. It was due to the bond that the team had we were able to stay alive, and our auras were the ones which kept us linked.

"How did you see them?" Siberian asked softly and I couoldn't help but raise a brow.

"They're clear ahead."

"I can't see them... Can you Balinese?"

I heard a shuffle of glasses.

"Negative", came the blond's reply.

What was going on? Our night vision levels are just about each other. They also had their night vision wear, so the subjects ought to look even clearer.

"Assuming there are there..." Bombay said.

"There _are_", I cut in firmly. I'm sure the youngster was a little taken back by my assurance. "It's better safe than sorry. We approach, 2-2"

The rest heeded without question. In no time, Siberian was by my side with the two blondes close by, Yoji to my left and Omi to Ken's right. We were closing in on the area when the floor suddenly rumbled. We all froze.

Earthquake?

Just then, my neck stiffened. The hairs on it stood at their ends while my hand reached for my katana. My eyes were wide, keeping onto the distance without blinking. My wings felt really tight, as I felt my heart pick up a pace in its beating. Legs turned to jelly and I was close to falling to the ground.

The rest were on full alert when the ground shook again.

"Retreat..." I said softly. Why did I say that?

"What? Abyssinian, retreat?" The rest asked simultaneously.

A loud crash caught all our attention. I had a feeling it was too late, but why?

Mists of dust, sand and concrete rose, creating a blanket of fog. The creature beyond the fence broke into runs and panic, seeing them scuttle the place like rats. I could hear distinctive screeches and cries of pain. My ears ached from those calls and so did my chest. My hand reached up, clutched tightly into a fist as my eyes were also shut tight

"What in the world..." I heard Balinese mutter through the earpiece.

I looked up and to my horror, this enormous creature stepped out from inside the building. My breath cut off when I saw it.

Apart from the half-torn apart body hanging from an huge jaw, I could make out the animals parts which made up of this... monster.

It's mouth was taken after a toad. However, the teeth inside resides after a shark since it was rows after rows. It was trickling with blood from its victim; a fawn cross with a scaled body and a long forked-tongue circled it. Head was short with the armor head of an armadillo, it's neck thick as any old oak and the texture seemed the same as bark, rough but dangerous. The large fat but sleek body of a tiger, a row of scales belonging to a crocodile. Jest below the neck was a pair of stubby arms that of a human, just before another set of fore limbs, clawed and webbed likea lizard. The hind legs were rounded and finely shaped, on its tips like a kangaroo. A long tail swung about, swinging around dangerously like a whip.

"What happened?" Siberian hissed as he reagined footing, pressing a hand on the ground as Bombay did the same, his hand tightened onto the bag containing his mini-laptop.

Balinese noticed, but still seemed unsure.

"Can't tell. Too dark", the tall blond muttered.

"It's tall. Nine foot odd, five foot wide..." I said after. I could feel the rest's eyes on me...

Together with a shiny, inhuman one. My blood chilled.

It charged towards us. The floor rumbled upon each step. We were almost toppled off balance.

"Split!" I shouted. Doing so, all four off us ran in several directions. Thankfully, there was enough time to get out of the way from the rampaging creature. It crashed down trees, doing some sort of fast deforestation. It finally stopped when it realised that we were out of its path and looked over. I winced as a reeking smell of horrid flesh got to my nose.

Everyone was crouched low, as far as I can tell. So was I.

Until something grabbed me from behind, right onto my left shoulder.

I grit my teeth tight as a row of teeth sunk into my shoulder. Blood seeped into my coat and I caught a glance of my attacker. An ostrich sized lizard, resembling some dinosaur. Apart from sinking its jaws into my shoulder, its claws was hooked onto the belt at my middle, preventing me from moving.

Suddenly, I heard Bombay cry out as well.

I pulled out my katana and flipped it into reverse, blade pointing backwards and I thrusted. It went through the animal and it let me go, falling down dead as a soft cry of agony escaped it.

I looked up and to my horror, the youngest was held onto by a long, slender tail.

"Bombay!" I heard Siberian shout, followed by seeing him charge at the large creature, slashing his claws along its hind leg. It cause little damage. The creature turned and swiped at the brunet with its front legs, barely missing him.

Then, a soft hiss of wire and Balinese had it restrained at the neck. It roared, thrashing as the blond zig-zag the trees, creating a web of wire. I had no time to waste either. I darted forward, katana back in ready position as I ran through the web easily from the reflection of the tiniest light. I ran past the creature and sliced the underside of its tail, causing it to drop Bombay.

"Run!" I shouted. It didn't take long for the thing to react when a large, webbed feet smacked me across the head. I felt dizzy at first as my head throbbed, not long after before something large slammed me down onto the ground. I choked as the air was knocked out of me, my lungs compressed.

A heard a series of calls, namely my name.

I couldn't hold out. My head hurt badly. Darkness covered most of my vision, but I could smell a similar stench of dead flesh and also felt the hot air. So I'm to end like this?

_Don't give up_

_

* * *

_Woot. now isn't it starting to get exciting :33 enjoy people r&R 


	8. Chapter 8

A voice... in my head?

_Get up and fight_

It said again.

The pressure on me was lifted and I coughed as I caught my breathe. One eye was forced open and to my amazement, the monster was busy snapping in the air as something white darted to and fro, irritating it.

The white pigeon?!

I panicked. What was it doing here?!

I scrambled to my feet quickly, katana tight in my grip as I retreated a few steps back. Weiss came up from behind.

"What's that?" Siberian asked softly.

"Doesn't matter", I cut in. "Let's just use this chance to get into the building!" I turned and ran towards the broken fence and so did the rest. When we were halfway there, I glanced over my shoulder and got a surprised of my life.

All across the body of that hedious creature were scratches. Really long scratches. Not to mention, deep. Blood the color of blue was trickling down from every wound. And from the looks of it, it was when the thing moves, another slash seemed to have taken place as the blood splattered all over the ground and surrounding trees.

Just above it, the white pigeon was circling above it, resembling an eagle over prey. Just how did it inflict the wounds? It didn't exactly have sharp talons to cut. Even the bugnuks of pure steel wasn't able to damage it the least bit, however the creature looks very much weakened. It struggled to keep its large form on its feet, helplessly trying to grab the bird in the air.

The other three took notice of this fact too and all of us were in slight confusion. But that can be dealt with later. More importantly, the commosion might've sent the guards and doctors running to us. We've got no time to lose.

Weiss divided into the two respective groups. Siberian and I headed for the stairs while the other two sped to the control room. The building's internal structure was like a maze. It wasn't surprising since any animal could escape or enter. It was pretty obvious they didn't want that. But, we both are still to head to the third floor where an elevator can take up straight to the floor where Darnell is supposedly.

---

"What is the meaning of this? Mega failed?" Asuka yelled, slamming her hands on the table which shook under the force. "Unbelievable..." Her brown wavy hair curtained her face as she clenched her fists, long nails digging into her palm.

She looked up with a glare on her face when she heard clapping noises.

"Very good, don't you think? In less than five minutes, something so small can wipe out Mega. I trully have underestimated it", Darnell laughed as he continued clapping. "Maybe we ought to reward it?"

"Darnell, one of our important subjects are gone!" The lady groaned.

"Ah, but the one which is most precious lives on..." He trailed off when the lights above started to flicker. "Bother. Are we having a black out again?"

---

By the time Siberian and I were on the second floor, the operation had officially began as the lights darkened and shut off completely. Running beside me, Siberian put on his goggles. I was about to put on my own night vision wear, basically a one sided mask which covered my right eye, something close to a monocle. But I was astonished when in three seconds, by vision was fully accustomed to the darkness and the area was just dim, not dark.

But for safety reason, I still put on the night-vision wear, the hook clasped onto my right ear while the other had the ear piece.

"Abyssinian, Siberain. Balinese and I would be heading to the same grounds. If possible, take out both Darnell and Asuka together", Bombay's voice sounded in my earpiece. So they were both in the same place. It would make the mission much simpler.

"Roger", we both replied, showing that we have heard the report.

* * *

Uh short. reply to reviews next chap 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time we made it to the room where Asuka and Darnell had escaped. Instead, several guards took their stands, handguns steady and ready. Siberian and I froze at our positions. From the corner of my eye, one of the guards reckless approached us a little too quick.

I took this as an advantage. Inverting my sword to the back-handed style, I raised my arm, the tip of the katana driving through the lower jaw and up. I ducked at the same time, avoiding the head-level bullets. The other assassin did the same, diving with a downward motion and slicing flesh from naval to nape.

In less than five minutes, about ten corpses law in their new ground.

Pressing my earpiece close to my ear, I call out for the other two.

"Bombay, Balinese. The targets have escaped. Can you track them?"

"Yes. Their signal is just ahead a few rooms-" The voice was cut off with a loud gun shot.

"Bombay! Report your situation now!" Siberian beside me yelled.

A panting voice replied: "Balinese got shot in the shoulder! We're getting chased by guards!"

I heard the claw-wielder curse. I did the same silently.

"Can you direct them to somewhere we can meet?"

"The roof's our best bet!"

"Head there then", I ordered and turned, heading out the door, the other assassin just behind me

---

Coincidentally or plainly just by chance, when we two reached the highest peak, we were faced with a helicopter and two people fleeing. The problem now was how to get the targets. Neither Ken nor my weapon are far-ranged. We refrained from using guns to leave any traces of our coming. I growled at the thought of losing the targets.

Just then, a familiar whishing noise went past and then Asuka, who was in midst of climbing into the copter, fell from the entrance. I looked over at my shoulder to see two blondes panting heavily, Balinese's arm over Bombay's shoulder.

Siberian took no time and ran to the people behind, fury marking his face as he sent more souls to Hell.

Apparently, Darnell took the chance to take flight, the big machine started to rise.

"Bombay! Use the wire to hold it down!" I yelled through the roaring of winds.

Catching what I said, the youngest removed the wrist band of metallic wire and attached it to his crossbow and released the trigger. The arrow pierced through the metal base of the helicopter, making a stable anchor.

However, the combat was between a small guy and heavy metal. Bombay called out for help. I ran over, twisting the wire around my wrist and pulled as hard as I could. The wire bit into my flesh, but thankfully, it was not meant to cut. Nevertheless, it still hurt.

The tug-o-war didn't last very long. The helicopter gave a sudden pull, sending the both of us sprawling on the ground. As it continued its path of retreat, I totally forgot about the wire around my arm when I started dragging on the ground.

"Abyssinian!" The young blond yelled, and I must say, stupidly ran after.

I struggled to keep the katana in hand as the wire applied even more pressure. I could feel my hand turn cold. I glanced up above and saw Darnell holding a small dagger and placing it on the wire.

I was hoping he's cut it quick, but then again, he was looking ahead of me: the edge.

Most obviously, he intended to cut when I was off the building. That was a scary thought.

Just a few more meters-

Someone dashed right past, and a hiss of metal struck the wire. The youngest blond had successful cut the wire, but it didn't prevent me from stopping. Instead, I crashed into the blond, causing us to plunge down from the building.

* * *

OMG i disappeared sorry. Finally got down yays.. catch ya later.. sorry lazy to reply reviews XD 


	10. Chapter 10

I swear. I heard absolutely nothing except for the whispers of the wind brushing against my ears. I had managed to grasp the teen, keeping him tight in my grip. The collision between the both of us might have knocked the air out of him, making him unconscious.

I heard the faint, desperate shouts of the other two. For some reason, I wasn't worried at all. I was in fact, staring into the distance where the city was. The lights there were like glittering stones. They were also speckled with black due to the night skies in the distance.

Suddenly, I just felt like I was drifting away, eyes closing. My grip tightened on Omi, holding him close to me as we descended faster every second. If we were to hit the ground, at least it'll be me who receives most of the damage…

A loud, familiar cry hurt my ears. I cringed and opened my eyes, totally shocked when I saw the white pigeon diving beside right along. It was frantically.

Without even knowing why, I just looked up at the ground we were going to hit. There were trees, and I knew they were definitely going to break some of our fall. The only thing that I didn't know was how the two wings on my back opened.

_Do it!!!_

Once more, the similar voice spoke in my head. I don't understand it at all!

I was momentarily stumped and yelped when I crashed into the trees. I curled over the blond slightly, most the thick and thin braches breaking as we fell. They were hurting, most definitely. Omi was receiving cuts and bruises from the fall as well.

It all seemed too quick to remember. We were about ten feet from the ground when one trunk-fat branch had to be in my way and hit me and the upper back, just below the neck. I gasped as the force and dropped the blond, unwillingly letting him fall the rest of the distance alone.

Unfortunately, my descent ended on that very branch. I was partially hanging up here, my legs dangling dangerously. I was panting from the shock and the only thing I could hear was the beating of my heart thumping in my ears. My face was really warm, probably flushed with blood.

The images before me were blurred badly and I could hardly retain my consciousness. The last thing I saw was a fluff of white heading towards me.

* * *

Uh.. short? thought of the parts after this.. i mean. got it planned out yay... have fun... 


	11. Chapter 11

Norm POV

"Omi!" Ken yelled, hardly bothering with the codenames. Yoji was no further behind, racing behind the brunet.

In the distance, the youngest blonde's body was on the ground, laid on his side. He was slightly groaning. From what was another issue.

The two assassins knelt by his side, careful not to shift him too much. He wasn't heavily injured on the external features, but they weren't sure of the other. Ken slowly raised the blonde up and with a little help from Yoji, successfully picked up the blonde; arms below shoulder and knees.

"Where's Aya?" Yoji asked out loud, feeling a little stupid for not realizing the redhead was nowhere in sight. His night visions weren't working well since one side had a vein of crack.

"You go look for him. I'll get Omi to the private hospital first", the brunet replied and broke into a run, straining his arms to keep them stable on Omi.

Yoji nodded behind, regardless seen or not. He scanned the area the best he could, not missing a spot. He glanced up into the trees, seeing if Aya had managed to be caught by some branches. The only problem was, most of the trees were pine; meaning thin twigs of bushy leaves.

"Gods, where the hell did you go…" He growled, starting to feel more nervous. Maybe he went home already? That's not possible. If he had the chance to leave why didn't he take Omi with him?

Yoji yelled out in frustration and jammed his hands onto his hips.

"Aya!!!" He shouted.

The voice echoed for a tiny bit before subsiding.

"Aya!! If you're here, either wake up or reply!!"

The blond jumped when a hiss whizzed by his side. He looked over his shoulder and saw a katana embedded into the ground, standing vertically.

"What the…" He muttered and looked up. "Aya! You there?!"

A white, small figure caught his eyes in the darkness. A bird?

"Shit… Is he stuck in the trees?"

Pulling his wire, he aimed it up at the trees, hopefully breaking something which might just have the redhead fall back to the ground. Feeling the vibration that it had coiled around something in the darkness of the trees, he pulled.

Sure enough, something large fell his way. However, it didn't look human; he dodged. A large chunk of branches landed at where he was, crashing and misting up the area with sand. Yoji swiped his hand in front of him to remove the dust.

"Not here…?"

A cry made his turn around. It was that white bird with something grey in its talons. Another bird, brown feathered.

"Talk about cannibalism.." Yoji muttered when another noise distracted him. Human footsteps.

He cursed under his breath and grabbed the katana, making his way out of this place.

_Sorry Aya. I'll find you soon. Until then, be safe._

_

* * *

_Woots late update? apologies for bad english. have a nice day 


	12. Chapter 12

A splitting headache was the first thing he noticed when he woke up. It felt as if a nail was driving into his brain. Possibly migraine, but he hoped not. Groaning, he shifted his suddenly aching shoulders, hoping to ease them from discomfort. His right was hurting more yet numb at the same time; he deemed dislocated.

Using his free left hand, he intended to push himself up when it just slipped. It was either that he was clumsy or the trees were awfully slippery.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was sand/soil. Had he fallen to the ground already? He blinked a few times to notice that his eye view was different. His vision was wide; a little too wide in fact. They had adjusted to the surrounding darkness almost immediately and yes, he was still in midst of the forest area.

Once more, he tried again to push himself up without the help of one arm and peered down, seeing something extremely wrong. It looked like a wing; brown curved-patterned feathers at the corner before long streaks. It also seemed to be following his intended movements.

_Oh hell no…_

He cried out for his teammates, calling their names. As he dreaded, they didn't come out the way he wanted it to. Instead, a high pitched cry of a falcon echoed.

_Of all times and things… _

He shuffled to his feet as fast as he could, toppling over one too many times just to balance. Unwillingly, another cry cracked out. He used his left hand, or more like wing, to support his body for its new features.

_Somebody help…_

_And help you shall get._ A voice said in his head. He lifted his head up, wondering where it was from. The only person he knew who could talk telepathically would be Schuldich…

A crack of a twig behind him caught his attention. He looked over at that direction, just in time to see another white falcon gliding down to his side.

Admiringly, he was staring in awe. Judging by size, it was only a tiny bit bigger in body size but the wingspan had probably won his. The feathers were as white as snow, untainted by any other color. Only his feet were pale yellow with the silver-grey talons.

It landed gracefully, bringing its upper body vertical as it flapped horizontal to slow itself down. Its claws with exceptionally long talons extended wide open and landed on the ground, wings still wide open for a little bit of balance.

_Who are you?_ Ran growled and attempted to shift back at the same time. However, a bird's foot is not smooth like a humans and he got his claws jammed into the soil instead.

_Don't you recognize me, Ran? _The other white falcon paused._ Yes of course not. I had taken form of another bird instead-the ivory pigeon which sat by your window just about every morning. _The larger wings were kept nicely by his side. He took a step over.

Ran hesitated to move. Up close, the other falcon was about a head taller, standing two feet the least. _That… was you?_

_That's right. _

He noticed something. The stranger's eye color was similar to Omi's, but a little of a darker shade. But that wasn't the main thing. He was looking at him straight in the eyes which were looking awfully sad.

_Why am I in this form?_

_I don't know myself… When you plunged to the trees below, I tried to help… But something small like me can't help someone that big… Two, further more. _The white falcon gave a soft 'cack' noise and turned its head away.

_When you landed on that very branch, I was beside you. I didn't know what to do. We were still heights from the ground; I couldn't push you off. Your teammate came to look for you so I thought I could wake you up. Who knew, when I touched you, you turned into what you are now._

_I was so shocked I moved too quickly, sending your sword off the branches. A minute later some thin, whiny object grabbed the branch we were in and it pulled, breaking it. I did what I could do now -grabbed you and flew off. _

Ran couldn't believe his ears. It was totally outrageous. This was reality, dammit. You can't have people changing into birds and running about going 'tweet, tweet'. He had to find a way to go home. But first he had to change back.

_Bring me home, now._ He ordered.

_If your teammates see you, some wild animal sitting in your room, what would they think? The white bird asked with a slightly pissed tone._

_I have to get home to at least be sure Omi's alright!_

_He __**is**__ alright. I saw the brown hair one take him. You're injured, Ran._

_Ran? How do you…_

_I sit by your window everyday. I listen to you speak to me everyday… What I don't understand is why I can catch every word you say but when other humans speak, they're foreign. _

_Which direction is my home? _Ran cut in, totally intending to cease the previous topic.

The other cocked his head to the right.

_Then I'll walk home, with or without your help. I do not intend on staying here._

_The humans will catch you and god knows what they'll do to you!_ The white bird jumped and landed in front of Ran, wings open._ I will not let that happen._

_And I will not let you stop me from going home! _He hissed, which came out as a literal noise. Size didn't matter. It was the wits.

The other looked pissed enough and hissed back in warning. But even before he was done giving it, the brown bird had already charged, colliding him straight at the chest.

Two cries echoed followed by a loud thud.

Ran groaned as he pushed himself up; he succeeded in doing so. Hi felt warmth in his so-called wing. However, it didn't feel like a wing anymore. A slight movement and he realized they were fingers. He questioned himself if he was back to normal.

Opening his eyes wide, he stared down into very familiar blue eyes. This time, it was not the face of a bid. It was a person.

The redhead yelped and shifted back, shuffling on his uninjured hand and feet. In a partial state of shock, he stared at the stranger before him.

First off was the face. It was pale, but slightly bronze. His hair was soft grey and so long they were pooling about on the floor messily. His fringe was random, slant lengths but draped over his left eye like a curtain.

Second, his clothes: a sleeveless top with a deep 'V' cut. Around his neck was a thin black tattoo-like ring, like a permanent choker. Around his waist was a band, cutting off the top with its lower half which had splits at the sides. His pants were low, sort of hip-hugging. That left his middle pretty much naked from the side views. He had a white cloak which was long, but to what length he wasn't sure because he wasn't standing up.

Ran's eyes reverted to the pair of white wings on the stranger's back. They were similar, but the feather patterns were different. It was more unique.

The other got up to sitting position, moving as if invisible strings were the ones who pulled him up. As he hunched over, he glanced down at his hands before looking over at the redhead.

"I'm human… again…" He mumbled.

"'Again'?" Ran repeated, still in half-shock.

The stranger peered over at him and just stared; it crept the redhead out.

"I'll explain everything later. First…" he mumbled, pointing to the redhead.

Ran cocked his head in puzzlement and looked down. He gasped when he realized he didn't have any clothes on. He shunned to a side, keeping his wings close like a barrier and embarrassingly whimpered a little.

The grey-haired individual stood up and pulled off his cloak, walked over and draped it over him.

The redhead was a little too shy to say even a 'thank you'.

"Who… are you?" Ran asked softly, glancing up a bit.

The other gave him a smile and knelt by the redhead's side.

"My name is Height."

* * *

Oh yeah!! next chapter!! getting exciting isn't it?? apologies for errors and thankies for reviwers for liking this story when i ge the time to i'll even draw Height and Ran together(if possible) and i'll link em to yas. toodles and have fun waiting 


	13. Chapter 13

"Height?" Ran repeated and the other nodded. "What in the world is going on? Just a moment ago we... you were..." He shook his, refusing to believe this.

Height shrugged himself. "I'm not clear either, but if I have an important thing to say", he dropped his head, tilting up slightly. It was an exact movement to a bird's where its head just remained cocked. "You will be hunted down."

The redhead stared at the other, jaw slightly open.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your target got away didn't he? Not only you, he also saw me. He tested me, and now that he is clear I exist I will be tracked down too."

"Stop. You're utterly confusing me..." Ran groaned, fisting his hands by his head. "I don't get a word you're saying..."

Height gave a sighed and retreated, turning his head away, looking to the ground. "I don't expect you to digest everything at once, but you'll understand soon enough. For now, trust my words and excercise caution where ever you are."

Ran kept silent, not really knowing how to answer, but chose something else to say.

"Why are you always by me?" He asked softly.

"Why? But of course I-" Height paused. "For a certain reason. You'll also know later when the time comes. For now, let's get you home, shall we?" He stood up and stretched his hand out.

The assassin glanced up at the hand first, before the person with white wings. For once in his life, home seemed to be the best place ever... Ran reached out and took the hand. Height gave a smile and pulled him up with more than the required force, sending the redhead against him. Immediately he hooked his free hand under Ran's arm. The one which pulled let go of the hand and grabbed Ran's middle, causing the redhead to gasp in surprise.

Height crouched a little, doing his usual pick-up stance. The wings on his back spread half-open and he jumped. Ran yelped when Height was acting like a clamp, and also for the sudden ascend. He was totally stunned as the vision before him blurred vertically. The trees and branches were passing downwards. It was dark at the same time so it made him nervous as well. He shut his eyes and his hands reluctantly wrapped themselves around Height's neck.

The crossbreed took no notice to this. He was a little busy making the ascent. Cutting through the canopy wasn't as easy as when he was small, so he had to make do with a little twisting and turning. The pressure on his wings were tight; he was to lift double the weight and beat vertical at the same time. It wasn't simple but he adpated quickly and burst out the thickness of leaves and twigs, hunching to break them for an access to the skies.

Upon freeing himself, his head raised up and holding the redhead close, he outstretched his legs, feeling his back concave even more than the norm. With a single, concentrated control, he gave his wings a strong beat. They gave a flap sound; whistle of the wind. Seeing no problem now, he opened the wings to their fullest, now gliding.

"Ran, it's okay now", Height said, nuding the person he was holding. He wasn't sure if Ran had heard him though. "You can open your eyes."

The redhead caught a word or two, but suddenly felt chilly so he didn't reply. He did it slowly, however, open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a deep shoulder blade, which was obviously not what he wanted to see. He tilted his head up and blinked at a dark blanket with shiny spots. Was that... the sky?

He glanced over his shoulder and almost yelled and struggled. He was _high_ above ground level. Heck, he couldn't even see any ground since all were trees. But the trees were really tall, and to him now, they seemed tiny, so they must be up _really_ high. He didn't have a height phobia but this was too sudden for him to do anything.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands", Height chuckled.

Ran was tempted to roll his eyes but he had something else to worry about. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you home... "

Ran's mouth open to say something when he noticed that in the horizontal distance was the city. It wasn't clear, but he could tell from the sparkling ranbow lights. They were going the _opposite_ way.

"Height! Where are you bringing me?" Ran growled. "You're going in the wrong direction!"

"You don't think I would allow you to go back looking like this, do you? Further more, it'll be better if you have a change of mind and accept the sooner fact that the city will not be your home anymore."

"What are you... Where are you taking me?!" Ran shouted, pushing Height's chest.

"I'm bringing you to where I stay! You'll be safe there!" Height hissed. "Stop fidgeting or I'll lose-"

It was too late. Ran practically pushed himself out of the crossbreed's hold and his eyes went wide. Yes, he forgot that he was probably fifty feet or so from ground level. For some reason though, a hidden instinct kicked in and he flipped around, his brown wings spread open. He heard a soft yell of his name, but his mind was telling him one word.

_Fly._

The wings on his back beat once, then another. He was facing the canopy which seemed to get bigger by the second, but at the same time, the view went slower.

It was only when he heard a large shout of his name did he look up, staring at a person diving towards him. He lost totaly concentrated and dropped onto the top of the canopy. The top of the trees were too weak to support his weight so he just plummeted through. It was only two second later he felt a hand grab his wrist and pulling him.

"You idiot! If you enjoy falling through trees at least do it some other time when you're experienced!" Height barked angrily, keeping his hold tighter on Ran this time.

"Was I... flying?" Ran asked, his vision totally spaced.

Height snorted. "Yes, close to. More like hovering, but you lost your rythme nevertheless. Nice try though, better than the last one..."

The redhead tilted his head up. "But why was I able to? I mean, I never felt that way before..."

"Time, Ran. Time. Chicks can't fly when they're born. They can only do so after they've matured."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's your time to become one of us."

* * *

aww yay cliffies are fun lols. sorry for errors i don't care la la la.. thanks for readin though. i'm sure you can pretty much tell what pairings they are.. but aha! the story has yet to end i have loads of magic up my sleeves! 


	14. Chapter 14

Ran POV

I slurred from sleep. Wait, when did I fall asleep? My mind was half processing things. I wasn't even clear with what I was thinking. All I knew was I was groaning because several parts of my body were aching. Badly.

My brain finally got me to open my eyes and half-lidded, I peeped into an orange blanket of some sort. I expanded my vision and from the corner of my eyes were faint yellow-orange cotton-like puffs.

My ears were ringing with the sounds of splashing water. They were thundering fairly loudly and I almost thought I was at the beach. I was hearing calls as well; the common cry of seagulls. Sea?

I pushed myself up to sitting position, only to hiss at the pain received from one of my arms. Holding it to soothe, I reverted my vision to my surroundings.

"Where…" I mumbled to myself. Where's the rest? Yoji, Ken and Omi… The mission!

I scrambled to my bare feet which hurt a little on the rough ground of stones and pebbles. As I stood up a wind chose to blow, forcing me to drape my arm over my eyes. When it subsided, I removed it, only to see a place which is no where familiar.

A vast ocean.

Just a few feet more and it was a drop down to the rocky below. The waters illuminated orange from the sun which was semi above the horizon line. The seagulls, indeed, were swooping around and crying as they dived to the sea.

I walked up, a little curious of how high I was standing above. In three steps, I was dangerously standing by the edge. Three inches more and it would be the end of me. Funny though. I didn't fear it at all. Most people would start to feel nauseous with shaky legs or something. None of that occurred to me.

In fact, I was staring directly down. A rough estimate, I could be standing about 1600 feet. The waters were crashing into the rocks as if it was in a war with the solid walls. The waves proved its battle spirit as they rose to a considerable, cautioning height before losing, being reflected upwards against its tough opponent.

My hands gripped a white cloak, fisting the material. I was so, really tempted to just step off…

A hand grabbed my shoulder and it turned me around. By natural reaction, I lashed out my arm, only to get it caught in another hand.

"Ran! It's just me!" Height frowned.

I stared at him for a while. Height…

"Where are we now?"

"Well, obviously, by the ocean side. If you're asking specifically where, sorry; I don't do name of places."

I groaned. This guy is hopeless. He dragged me off from my mission area, sent me topsy-turvy information and now tells me he doesn't know where we are.

"Bring me home will you?"

His face darkened. "I told you…"

"And I heard you", I cut in, annoyed. "But that is still my home. The rest would be wondering where I am. Also, Omi's injured and I have to make sure the other two are alright." I placed my uninjured hand on my hips. "So say it. Where's the direction of the city?"

"You're unbelievable", Height shook his head.

"You'd better believe it", I snorted.

"Okay. I'll let you go back on one condition."

Condition? I should be the one saying that. How about: before I punch your lights out and you bring me home?

"I'll see about that. What is it first?"

"You fly."

My jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not some bird, damn it."

"Really? Then what are those on your back?"

I glanced over my shoulder where my two feathered wings settled. My gaze actually softened a little upon seeing then; I was surprised.

"Okay, whatever I turned into. I'm still not flying though."

The other gave me a shrug. I sensed a swagger. "Then I won't bring you home."

Okay, I'm officially pissed now. "Fine. Then I'll go on my own." I turned my back towards him and he sniffed in annoyance as well, but said nothing. I started walking towards the forest which was about a hundred meters away. Height was grumbling behind and I sort of felt a little satisfied.

About halfway, my senses picked up something foreign. I stopped dead in my tracks, suddenly staring intently at the shady forest. The aura was so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where I felt it from. All I know was that it was not safe.

I felt Height's presence behind and he leaned over dangerously close. His breathe was warm on my neck first and I swallowed hard.

"When I pull your arm, run towards the cliff as fast as you can and open your wings", he whispered.

What's that supposed to mean?

I felt a sudden chill down my spine when I saw a pair of yellow eyes catching my gaze. My stomach tightened with something I thought I had sealed a long time ago: fear.

It wasn't only one pair that appeared, however. Four more others appeared. They practically have both Height and I cornered at this coned shape cliff.

My arm got pulled with such force I almost stumbled to the ground in a heap. I managed to stable myself on my knees and a single hand and I looked over my shoulder. Height was charging towards the foreign figures.

Five half-human, half-canine figures sprinted out of the shadows. They were running on two feet like humans, but at a swifter speed. Their faces had snouts and were furry like a wolf. Their entire body was furred as well, which pretty much depicted a typical werewolf in my mind.

But werewolves don't exist.

I didn't bother to examine anything else. I pushed myself off the ground and ran. I hardly processed the pains in my soles as I set my goal to getting to the cliff. As I did so, I did a stupid thing. I opened my wings a little too quickly and it slowed my down a little. I was still a fair bit from the edge.

I heard scratching noises getting louder from behind and I had a feeling they were catching up. I started to panic. It had been ages since I felt this way. The last time was when Aya was close to lying in her deathbed.

My heart raced as my legs did the same. Just a little more…

A hot breathe was down my neck and a pair of arms grabbed me. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

I screamed.

* * *

ooo la la la CLIFF hanger. get it? sorry i'm being lame XD hey heys. wanna see Height? i haven't got to color him yet but hey. it's him!! 

feel free to poke into my other works please D

http://kojima-ayumi. deviantart. com. /art /Height-64785924

combined the links together. couldn't get em to STAY together lols XD


	15. Chapter 15

A yell was first to escape my mouth, followed by a natural reaction to just turn and hit whatever was in range. It was a full blown punch, I think, because the figure of fuzz backed off with a dreadful howl.

The oversize wolf-like form crouched and had its hands clasped over its left eye, shifting back with imbalance, thus wobbling side to side. It removed its hand and I grimaced at the sight of blood trailing down its cheek, staining the fur to a darker shade of grey-brown. It bared its fangs at me, growling and advancing once more.

I immediately retreated backwards, inching away. I felt my foot suddenly gave way, stepping onto nothing. I dropped backwards with a sudden relief washing over and using the leg which was still on the edge of the cliff, gave a strong push so I took to the winds.

The invisible currents of the air took a nice change of direction and had me pulled away from my opponent whom in frustration was frantically slashing his hand-like claw out to grab, yapping as well.

It was a split second later I remembered that I was in mid-air, also dropping vertically down to the crashing waves. I flipped over, and _they_ extended. The two, almost weightless spread of feathers opened to their fullest and I felt a strain on my upper back. However, my descent speed slowed and I could feel that I was moving slightly more parallel to the sea below.

Concentration was the first thought in my head. I kept out the howls of disappointment from the wolves and I ignored the fact that I was dangerously way above ground level.

One beat down, and I shifted up a little higher. As if sweeping against my bare skin, I could feel the winds brush the very tips of the feathers; I loved it.

I took another beat down and successfully elevated myself.

I was absolutely thrilled, now that I could stay airborne without having a single fear of falling. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ran!"

I looked over my shoulder and gasped. Height had a streak of red along his temple and a gash of bite mark on his side. It didn't look like it was affecting his flight, but he was struggling to do so.

He flew straight into me and I turned around just in time to catch him. He didn't weigh as heavy as I thought he would be so holding onto him even with one arm wasn't a problem, but flying while trying to was. My wings were in an awkward position: beating was making me go backwards and downwards at the same time more then keeping myself afloat in the skies.

Thankfully, Height was still but barely beating his. He clasped weakly onto my shoulder, uttering under his breath.

"Hold on. I'll get you back to my place", I said.

Home was the only place I could think of right now which was safe enough, even though the rest were probably there. But if I snuck in through the window they wouldn't know I'm there.

"No, I'm not going there", he growled.

"Look, you're injured and bleeding badly. The best I can do is wrap it up", I frowned at his insolence.

"No. Just… find a place a little further from here and I'll be fine."

"I said I'm bringing you back, whether you like it or not", I snapped. "Now where's the direction of the city?"

Height fell silent in my arms. I don't know what he's thinking about, but it had better be that he's debating to accept the situation.

"Fine. Head in the direction opposing the sun. However, you've got to fly much higher for the humans to not be able to recognise what you are."

I sniffed. Right, currently I'm a little oversized to be flying too close to the ground. I held Height around his upper back while he held on around my waist. I have no idea how I'm going to do this, but I have to get back nevertheless.

"Arch your back and keep your legs straight", Height mumbled, as if understanding that I was clueless about my flight. "Beat as far as your wings can go for now to gain height."

He made it sound easy. It actually was. My legs fully extended back and as if naturally, my backbone seemed to lengthen without pain. It was all in the control, I think. I was telling myself a repeated rhythm of ups and downs. Clearly it worked.

I was finally able to head home. It felt like ages since I've been there.

-------

After about fifteen minutes, the city was in sight. I never really notice, even in a plane, how massive the place I lived in was. I was doing some useless thinking, like how small everything looked. It was as if I was staring at the bugs at my feet. Everything was tiny.

I really enjoyed the trip though, despite having to carry and extra load. Height was silent throughout the entire time, but I couldn't see his face without losing my stability in the air. So I chose not to take a look. He didn't move a muscle, just kept a loose but sure grip.

I searched around for a familiar park which was near home. Apparently it was west of where we currently were.

Another five minutes and I was pretty much hovering above my roof. I was waiting for the best time when no one was around. However, when I got the chance to, I was stuck. I just realised I didn't know how to make a descent in the first place.

I took my chance anyway. I wasn't going to stay up here forever and wait another time when the people below clear out. I think I dived for the roof, which was a big mistake.

Height suddenly turned our positions and ended up being the one doing the landing. When he switched, he started beating his wings really hard, but in swift, small angles. From the swap, I was facing towards the sky and had no idea when we were going to reach. My heart stopped beating for a moment or two.

The next thing I knew, I was left to be settled down on my feet. Height was crumbled on the ground beside. I was totally puzzled. I knelt beside him and took the arm on his uninjured side and threw it over my shoulder.

"What was that about?" I asked softly, hoisting him to his feet.

"Don't know", he uttered. "Just trying to make sure we didn't crash or something."

I scoffed. Yeah right. So I didn't know how to do any landing whatsoever.

Thankfully, but for some reason, the others weren't back yet. I brought Height down into my room and went to grab the first-aid on the lower floor. I went back up and found him standing by the window.

"It won't be good if someone saw you", I stated, kneeling on a knee by the bed and flicking open the box.

"It doesn't matter", he replied, but somehow, I comprehended it to be a growl.

I fished out the antiseptic and bandages. "Sit down. I'll deal with your wounds."

"Don't have to. They're fine", he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Don't try to be all high and mighty. A wound's a wound so stop-", I paused when he pulled aside the stained area of his clothes. His skin was smooth and firm as if nothing happened at all. What in the world…

"Remember Ran, we're not human. Even your own injuries have faded off."

I was surprised at what he said. What he said had been true. I never noticed that my arm and leg were better and was running to and fro. Freaky, if you ask me.

"Well, whatever", I sniffed and threw the stuff back into its box, shutting it with slight annoyance. I left the box where it was and went to my cupboard, pulling out a pair of jeans and a baggy top. I folded my wings in the slight awkward angle, forcing them a little lower and the tips overlapped just a little past my butt.

"You shouldn't do that. It's not comfortable", Height commented. I glared at him to mind his own business and wore the top over, followed by a jacket to hide the big bump on my back.

"I think you can leave now", I said, sitting on my bed.

"Why should I? After I finally got to meet you personally…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. That didn't sound very right.

"Explain yourself, clearly."

"There is only that much I know, but I'll tell you anyway." He walked over and sat on the floor beside my knee, leaning back against the bed. "You know we're both not human, right?"

"Well, you're not at least", I corrected and I felt my knee receive a nudge. I kept silent.

"The guy you're supposed to assassinate? He's the one who had me created. He managed to fuse the DNA of my kind with humans, sort of like reforming us from birds to people. I suppose I'm the only one who succeeded the reformatting of genes.

"I managed to escape and fled to the nearby woods and stayed there for months, learning how to be the way I was now. For some reason though, I kept popping back and forth from human to bird."

I got a little annoyed with the beating about the bush information. I crossed my arms and legs, seeing if this hint would tell him to get on with it.

"So one fine day I found you with your group of humans fighting off some mutated guy. I followed you then on, found out you were like me. Only different."

"What sort of way?" I inquired.

"I was reformed from bird to man. You were the opposite. You became from man to bird."

I stood up from my seat and stood a few feet away where I could look down at him.

"So you're saying we're both some kind of experiment?"

Height didn't look up. He continued staring down at the ground. "Yes, and here comes the harder part to digest."

"He's out to get us back, isn't he?" I interrupted. Sapphire eyes raging with hatred flicked up and I flinched a little.

"That's right, and those that you've seen are his little minions. They're the reformed wolves as humans. I have no idea why, but they're working for him. They weren't at first, because when I fled, most of the others did too." He raked his hair back.

I gave a sigh of distraught. This was getting from bad to worse. I don't intend on living my entire life running away from some psycho. God knows what he'll do if he ever got to us. Heck, I don't even want to think about it.

"Anyway, just leave."

"I won't", came the firm reply. I glared down at him as a warning.

"You can't stay here anyway. The rest will be back any minute and they'll freak out if they see you. And those things on your back."

"Why are you so secretive about them? I don't think there's anything wrong with being out here in public, just because they are there", he growled, pushing himself onto his feet. "Ran, you're not like them anymore. Stop siding them. You're different now. You're one of us so you have to think like us."

"What do you mean by that, saying that I'm siding man? And for your information I was made to be like you. I had no single intention of becoming one of you so stop haunting me to be the same", I snapped angrily, hands fisting.

"You don't get it do you?" Height frowned. He reached out and grabbed my wrist and locked it on my lower back even before I could respond. I felt a sharp twist along my muscle and I chocked back a soft cry.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" I hissed, barely able to look over my shoulder.

"Make sure you remember you're one of us", he said.

I felt a sharp pain against the back of my neck and I yelped. It was the exact same feel when a sharp beak just grabs your skin and holds on, pinching that small area of skin and not letting go.

I didn't know what the hell Height was up to, but he wasn't releasing me at all. He remained bit onto my neck and I felt a hand under my jacket first, then top. I struggled a bit from the grip before they weakened.

Height trailed his hand along my mid back and it caused me to shudder. It sent a nice pleasant feeling down my back and I reluctantly moaned.

Next, I was pushed down to the ground and by the time I recovered, Height was gone. The feeling tingled in the back of my brain at first, but my attention was drawn away by the footsteps on the stairway.

I got up, walked out and found the other three; Omi in Ken's arms asleep. He was bandaged up well, so I assumed he was alright.

"Aya! We were looking all over for you!" Ken said through grit teeth, in a small voice. I assumed he didn't want to wake the youngest up.

I just nodded. "Had to direct the unwanted company from Omi."

"You're not hurt?" Yoji asked and I nodded again. "That's odd, seeing that you fell from such height."

"It's a miracle", I said sarcastically and the two stared at me. "Never mind."

"Well, Omi's fine. The doctor said he hasn't sustained as much injuries as he thought, so yeah. Do you want to have a check too?" Ken asked as he went into Omi's room and putting him down on his bed.

"I'm fine", I said again and leaned against the wall of the hallway. I could've sworn Yoji was eyeing me suspiciously, and I had no right to say he shouldn't. I'd obviously think he would be lying, if the person had just made a freefall from a high building. "What about you two?" I attempted to change the centre of the topic.

"We're both fine, just minor stuff we can live", Ken walked out and closed the door behind him and paused. "How did you get back here so fast? I mean, you didn't drive to the site and Yoji and I took both our vehicles."

Great, why do they always end up with the questions I will have a hard time answering?

I shrugged. They gave me those looks again.

"I'm tired, so I'll just be in my room", I dismissed them and turned. I was about to step into the room when someone grabbed my elbow. I looked over and it was Yoji. "What?"

"There's blood on your neck", he said and reached over past my view of vision. He brushed against the spot when Height had bit me earlier and I hit his hand, stepping away.

The brunette and the blonde stared at me as if I did something really bad.

"It's nothing", I said and rushed into my room before any of them could say anything. I shut the door and locked it. I leaned against it quietly, listening if those two had any further conversation. Thankfully, they had none and I heard their footsteps fade further into the hall.

I reached up and carefully rubbed the back of my neck. A cold liquid was first upon contact. I accidentally smudged it a little and I removed my hand, leaving a slightly cool feeling. I glanced down to my fingers at a red patch.

"Damn you." I cursed softly.

* * *

Blah. how nice. i continued. i got exams coming ups oon (i'm a poor soul) hope ya like this chappie :) apologies for rubbish english. 


	16. Chapter 16

Height made no appearance for the next few days. Maybe he's angry, or sulking, whatever. The white bird never stood at my window either. Somewhere, a part of me missed it. They days went past the same as usual. The flower shop, and trainings.

Manx hasn't dropped by these few days either. I had submitted the repost for the previous mission. Kritiker was probably analysing it and thinking of how to make the next move on the target. As I've heard, he'd fled and hiding somewhere.

Ken mentioned that they might drop the mission because all the evidence of his 'creations' were annihilated. I wouldn't be too sure about that. There's still Height, his minions and myself. One thing Kritiker might not know is that we're able to hide ourselves among the people. In fact, there was one right under their noses in Weiss.

For the past few days of nothing, I cocked up some really odd habits. I was training more than my usual hours which consisted of mainly about half to one-half hours. Now, I could hang around in the attic (our training room) for up to two or three hours, just wielding the katana or practicing hand to hand with the others.

Currently, I had just finished a half-hour sparring with Yoji, then an hour of slashing the air. Ken dropped in and we both started a fairly serious battle. We both wielded our 'mock' weapons: a wooden sword and silver coloured Styrofoam claws.

Yoji gave the signal to start and the brunette and I raced to each other with our greatest speed. I got to him first and gave a horizontal slash. He dodged under before raising his fist. Knowing a few of his common moves, I shifted back and darted to the side.

The battle was long and we were way part our limits. A usual continual, vigorous sparring would drag us down by the end of twenty minutes, but it was forty by now and both of us were panting crazily, hands shaking as they gripped the weapons.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Yoji rubbing his chin in wonder. None of us before could take a hand to hand against Ken for more than twenty min tops. However, neither of us seemed to be giving a hint of retreat.

"Jeez, when did you become so hard to deal with?" Ken wheezed.

I cocked my head to the side. Was I easy before? Well, whatever Ken had meant, I felt a little bit insulted. After his words, I decided to just end the spar.

I turned around and headed to the shelves where other weapons were placed and put down the wooden katana.

"Hey, Aya!" Ken stormed over, probably wondering why I stopped half way. "What's up? You just went off in a middle of a spar."

"I'm tired", I lied. But seriously, I actually feel the adrenaline just started to build up. Yes, I was panting really hard, but I didn't feel like stopping. My muscles ached to continue, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion. Especially from Yoji, since I found him acting weirdly these days.

"Oh. Fine. I've got the evening shift in the shop anyway", the brunette sniffed and took off his gloves, tossing them messily onto the shelf.

I barely gave a nod and looked over at Yoji.

The blond returned the stare and shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to use the bathroom, I'm hogging it first", he smiled and idled off, whistling away. Ken followed him out and I remained in the attic by my own.

My muscles were definitely aching, especially the area on the back. They also hurt, but mostly because I bounded them close to my body.

I went up to the roof and the sun was shining brightly as ever. The roads below were pretty silent for a mid-day. I stood in the middle of the roof, away from the door and the edge. I really couldn't bear much longer.

I took off my top and loosened the bandages I used. After half of it was unwrapped, my wings were out and free. I raised my hands above my head and stretched, feeling some nice 'popping' along my spinal cords. My wings opened and the muscles on my back relaxed. It felt so much better when they weren't squeezed together.

I pulled them backwards and beat once to loosen the tightened muscles more. I kept doing it repeatedly, back to front and up to down. When I felt that they were flexible enough, I looked up at the blue sky.

I was tempted to fly.

I remembered clearly on how to do it. I watched the wild birds. They would give themselves a small push to the air and flap their wings quickly. Then they would keep their legs behind them straight and stable.

I went through the steps in my head over and over and I did the same.

Even though this was the third attempt, I was filled with confidence. I ran towards the edge opposing the streets, which faced the alley ways between buildings. I based it all on my speed, kept my wings closed until I jumped into the air.

Once I feel a small descent I opened them, and like a parachute, they stopped my fall. I flapped once in less than a second, then another.

It was an eternal sort of feeling. You wished it would last forever. I was flying towards the skies, towards the clouds you could see but never touch. When I was a kid I thought clouds could be caught like snow and made into shapes. I reached out my hands and tried to do the same.

-------

Just before eight, everyone was forced to watch some movie on TV recommended by Omi. According to him, it was a really good show. Only that it was pretty gruesome. But I highly doubt it would be as bad as what we've seen altogether. The movie was called Hostel.

So, for the sake of Omi, everyone just got settled in the mission room to use the great big screen which has a purpose of something more important, but Omi managed to tune it to the local channels (I have no idea how).

Halfway through the movies, to most of our disappointment, one of those 'important news' came on.

At first, the news said it was a mass murder. Okay, not surprising. The next information they gave was that the killers were blackbirds. Everyone, even I, was shocked. It was reported that in the late evenings, a whole flock of birds suddenly attacked the streets. Close to twenty people died, while another thirty or so were injured.

At first, they showed a short video of a black mass heading towards the region. Next, clips of which the birds started ganging up in tens to attack one person, piercing and tearing through their flesh. One after another, the neighbouring people were killed as well.

"According to experts, there was absolutely no explanation for this cause. They claimed that truly, they will attack to usually defend their young, but this was an outrageous advance, as at least a hundred of these had appeared", the news reporter said.

"This flock had retreated when police came with firearms to scare them away. For now, we warn the people to stay away and residents in the southern side to stay at homes until this problem can be solved."

A video went on and my eyes widened at one point. I got up from my seat quickly and dashed up the spiral stairway. I heard Omi and Ken call out to ask where I was going, but I gave no reply.

I grabbed my car keys and drove off in my Porsche as fast as I could, heading towards the south of the city.

While driving, my hands were cold and white. So was my face. The video I had just seen was worse than the movie I was watching.

The video I saw the black flock advancing on the city. But in midst of the black flock was a pair of white wings.

* * *

whohoo i secretly did the story during class time lalalla... for my commentors please state whatcha love about this story pretty please with sugar? i love height XD i might just draw a smexy pic with him and ran together -hearts hearts- thanks for reviews!! 


	17. Chapter 17

When I reached the southern side, it was dark and quiet. The night lights weren't much of a help. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I walked around a bit and found the exact spot where the massacre occurred. It was surrounded by the yellow tape. Shadows of the bodies of victims were still left.

I bent under the yellow tape and started walking through the area of massacre. For now, the bodies were just people whom I think just died trying to escape. They weren't so badly injured.

However, he smell was starting to turn from bad to worse. Even through my past experiences, the smell of death was still unbearable. I covered a hand over my nose and mouth, breathing in small amounts each time.

The bodies sustaining the injuries just got worse as well. Ripping seemed to be inflicted mainly at the stomach areas, hardly the legs.

I took another step forwards and felt my foot slide under. I gave a yelp and fell backwards, stretching my arms out to break my fall. My hands landed on something soft and wet. I didn't need to think to know what I had just landed on.

However, I wasn't heeding on what I was sitting on. I was staring back at several pair of glittering eyes. I was close to spilling out my stomach contents.

_They_ were feasting on the dead bodies now. Internal guts were spilled everywhere and blood was flowing like streams. The blackbirds were eyeing my very, very closely. They were about four metres away. I could try running, because that's what my instinct tells me. However my mind was telling me to stay.

I lifted myself a little off the ground with my hands. They didn't move, yet. Very slowly, I inched my knee towards my body, my boot keeping a firm, friction-ed step on the ground despite the blood.

In the distance I heard a faint car honk and using it as a que, leapt up from my position. Instead of the common birds flying off, I think they took me as another target and flew towards me, giving craws to alert the others.

I ran. Their wing beats were loud and clear, not to mention advancing. I still had a fair distance to my car and the short burst gave me a sudden stitch. It was eternity before I saw it in sight. Another five steps and I would have reached but there were another set of blackbirds perched silently on my car.

I cursed under my breath. How the hell did they get there before me? Or, then again, they could be another flock…

"I see you came", an all too familiar voice said from above.

I glanced up at a tree and an obvious shade of grey in the shadows dropped from the thickets.

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled.

"What's the meaning of what?" He asked back, walking up.

"Don't act stupid. You managed to control an entire flock of birds and you tell me you don't know what's going on?"

Height shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'm not doing anything bad. I'm just placing the right order of who's the predator and prey."

"I never knew humans were prey. I'm used to seeing the birds just fly off when someone approaches them", I scoffed.

"That's what you all think. They fly because they're too good to be handled. We're the rulers of the sky. Do you think we'll fear them?" Height frowned, clearly insulted by my remark. I intend to get this over and through.

"Well you have to stop this. You can't just send them to kill every time. The police will start to shoot them down."

"We'll fight for our rightful place in society."

"What do you intend to do, seriously?"

"Believe 'I'm ruling this place'."

"You're insane. You're no different from that jerk who turned us into what we are", I raised my hands as if in defeat and backed against my car, hardly bothering about the perched birds. "You go do whatever hell you want. You can try all you like"

I turned around and tried to open my car door when his hand grabbed my wrist and made me turn to face him.

"I'm not done with what I've said." His piercing sapphire eyes kept me shocked. "You're going to be by my side."

I glared at him and flicked his arm aside. "There'll be no way I'm helping you, Height. You can go aim for your own fantasies by yourself."

"I'm not going to let you go Ran, not again."

I paused. Suddenly a sense of guilt and remorse flowed through me. All I felt was a deep pain aching in both my mind and chest. My hands fisted against the cold metal of my Porsche.

"What do you mean?"

Height turned away from my gaze, down to the ground.

"Height, answer me-" A sudden sense of fear struck me in my blood. A familiar form of anxiety I experienced only twice, but deep enough to remember clearly. The black birds behind me suddenly took off and I shielded my face from their beating wings.

"Have you finally made up?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes and I saw Height standing in front, thus sandwiching me between his body and my car.

"Didn't you have enough the last time?" Height asked with a grin. A really evil and cruel sort of smile that sent chills down my spine.

Ahead, a lone human figure stood. The same person I saw in front of the flower shop.

"Let's see, killing off two of my pack? Job well done. But that's not good enough", the stranger smiled.

From his back, six of those beastly creatures came out snarling.

"If it weren't for him, the other two will be dead", an arrogant reply came.

"You'd better just back down, my dear Height. The other one's way more important than you."

Gee. I didn't know whether to be afraid or flattered.

"Run off with your tail between your legs, Fang, if you don't want your pack to be extinct."

I think that ticked of the 'Fang' guy. He hunched over and growled the same way the others were. "I'll make you eat your words, Height!" He roared at the name, which came out as a howl. The rest advanced, charging on just their hind legs.

"Height! Get in the car!" I yelled, but I was too late.

Height was running towards the pack as well. My mouth dropped open in horror when five of the wolves pounced on him, trapping him in a ball. It didn't seem to hold him down though, because he burst through the crowd and flew upwards.

"Height!" I yelled again, but the fight continued. I didn't know what I should do, but all I knew was I had to help somehow. I started running towards them when Fang intercepted and grabbed me by the arm.

I turned around and tried to hit him, but missed. He pulled one of my legs and I fell back, the air knocked out of my lungs when my back hit the ground. I started feeling a little dizzy and had hardly any time to react when I felt myself get picked up again.

"You may want to cease retaliation. It would very much cause less pain."

_How contradicting_, I managed to think at the back of my head. He was lifting me with a single arm and my feet weren't even touching the floor which made a little harder to lift my leg. I did it successfully though, crashing my shin directly at Fang's temple.

He dropped me and roared in pain, shaking his head and I made my break away. My wings sprouted from under my coat and I used my car as leverage, running up the front and jumping off the hood. I heard a few scratching and bumping noises and glanced over my shoulder, barely processing the fact that a wolf had its jaws open.

Somehow I recognized it was Fang. He took a clamp out of my left calf and I immediately lost my sense of balance, crashing to the ground. I held back my cry, clenching my jaw shut. My leg pulsed as I felt my lower jeans getting soaked. I turned and glared at the wolf which was advancing, talking his own sweet time. In the background Height was still fending off the pack, meaning I have to deal with this alone…

"Aya!" I heard and my head snapped up. From the rustling of leaves, I picked out a figure before a line of glitter shot towards Fang, rounding itself around the thick scruff.

"Yoji?!" I blurted. Gods, why is he here?!

The line tightened and pulled the beast away. I knew how it was going to end. It was the blonde's signature move. In a few seconds Fang was hung from a tree by the wire. I sort of pitied him a little as he struggled to free himself.

My attention shifted when I felt an arm slip under and pulled me up. I yelped when I was draped over a firm shoulder, an awfully sharp shoulder jabbing into my side. It got a little worse when the blond started running.

"Yoji what the hell are you doing here?!" I barked, wincing at the pain at my leg.

"Well what do you think? I followed you here, that's what", I heard him say. He sounded really pissed.

"Put me down!" I ordered, elbowing him in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Shut up! You've got a hell lot of explaining when we get back!" He snapped again.

What.. oh shit. I just noticed my wings were _out_ and clearly visible. Crap, crap, crap…

"Kudou put me down!" I hissed again. I got no answer.

The wolves were out of sight. None of them were following. We were out of the restricted zone and site of the killings. Yoji finally put me down when he stopped in an alleyway, panting from exhaustion.

I settled against the wall, careful not to lean on the wings. I kept my vision away from the blonde, chewing my lip in awkwardness. I was staring down at the ground instead, a little close to the other's blood stained boots.

"Okay, start explaining", he said.

"Yoji, it's complicated okay?" I randomly said. Actually, it wasn't.

I saw his feet shuffle the ground and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder, shaking me a little.

"I don't care. What's with this?" He pointed to the brown wings. "And the other guy with white ones, not to mention those wolf-like attacking you."

I took the courage enough to look into his emerald eyes. My brows knitted a little when what they were showing me was anger, shock and fear. I turned away, taking a deep breathe.

"It's Darnell. He's the cause of this", I forced myself to say.

* * *

woot yay an update never though i'd finish this phew Xx 


	18. Chapter 18

norm POV

"It's Darnell. He's the cause of this", the redhead opposite him said.

Ran expected Yoji to start fussing around in his usual ways, but was surprised when Yoji knelt in front of him, reached over and patted him on the head.

"That wasn't too hard to say now, was it?" Yoji gave a smile. Ran was puzzled as hell.

The blond got up and slid his hand into the pocket of his jean where a distinctive rectangular box was. "I pretty much guessed you weren't normal, Aya. Ever since the day you were missing from the latest mission..." Yoji jerked his cigarette pack and picked one out with his mouth, keeping it in place with his teeth. He glanced sideways down at his teammate.

It seemed like the redhead was a little more encouraged with the topic he was way clearer in. Aya stood up carefully and faced Yoji without a hint of fear from exposing his current secret. "Mind explaining how you found out then?"

"Your new training habits and of course", Yoji pointed to the objects behind Ran. "...those. On the day you were sparring with Ken in the attic. I caught sight of the tips. I thought my eyes were fooling me at first. My suspicions were raised even further when I intended to head into your room to find you. What did I find? Feathers, all over your supposedly clean room"

Ran frowned at the blond and naturally, the latter knew why.

"Look, sorry I barged in without a notice. I went to look for you at the roof and damn", Yoji chuckled as he lit his cigarette. "You were flying man."

"If it amuses you so much go get yourself genetically engineered", Ran scoffed, brushing past the blond. "It's not like I wanted them anyway."

Ran almost slipped backwards when he felt his arm being pulled. He was pressed up against the blond's chest uncomfortably due to his wings wedged but found it even more nerve-wrecking when Yoji _had_ to just whisper into his ear instead of speaking normally.

"...but you were beautiful."

The redhead started blushing from two things: the close contact and the blond's words.

"Stop uttering rubbish Kudou. Let me go!" He growled as fiercely as he could to hide his rising embarrassment. Apparently, Yoji took no words to consideration as he pulled the arm adjacent to his, making the other turn to face him instead.

Ran attempted to glare. Note the word 'attempted'. Yoji was grinning with suspicion written all over his faceand it was starting to freak the redhead out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kudou."

"Nothing, just taking a good look at the real you", he replied and reached his hand over Ran's shoulder.

The redhead's gaze followed the arm for a tiny while better reluctantly shuddering when he felt Yoji's hand catching the back of his neck. Yoji's damn stinking cigarette smoke was choking his lungs and stinging his eyes but no matter how much his head was telling him to move his legs weren't listening. Neither were his wings which was twitching in temptation of flight.

Unknowingly, he leaned into the gentle touch. Stupid, stupid Kudou, his brain chanted. His eyes shut with the slightest pleasure when Yoji's hand dropped a little lower to the spot directly under his neck, slightly above the area between his wings. Through the thick fabric of his top, the touch tingled even more. Unable to keep up with the dumb sensation flowing in his blood, he dropped his foreheadhead on the blond, and due to their heights, directly onto his collar bone.

Ran gave a soft groan and Yoji gave a smirk. However it turned to a frown when he felt someone, or something else's presence close by. He stopped what he was doing and wrapped both his arms around Ran protectively, glaring into the darkness.

The redhead heard a series of familiar wing beats. He was about to break off from Yoji when the blond held him in place and in his current posotion he couldn't even look over his shoulders properly.

"Let him go", a dangerous voice said.

"Height..." Ran whispered. He could smell blood. A very strong scent of it emitting from the half-breed.

"So you're the one bothering Aya." Yoji said, frowning.

"Let him go", Height growled once more, and Ran heard his advancing footsteps.

Ran almost yelped when Yoji pulled him to his side. He glanced up and his eyes widened at how badly injured Height was. The other was practically bleeding from slashes covering his arms and legs. The feathers on one side of his wings were ripped from their places and were messilly hanging from their tips. The worst injury, the redhead reckons, was a large gash in his middle. It was really bad, since Height was holding onto the wound and having to hunch and cringe in the pulsing pain.

"Height!" Ran called out. He knew what the other was up to. He definitely didn't want it to happen, seeing his current state. He grabbed Yoji's arm and pulled the blond back, hinting for him to not attack.

The blond didn't take the hint, though. He shook off the hand and immediately threw his wire into Height's direction.

Height barely shifted away from the line as he half hovered, half sidestepped.

"Yoji stop it!" Ran barked, pushing down the blond's arm and stepping in front of him.

"I heard the conversation before Aya. He's the one murdering the townspeople, isn't he?" Yoji hissed.

"Well, yes but-" He couldn't even finish when he was pushed aside, falling to the ground and hissing at the pain running from his calf.

Height dived at Yoji, knocking him to the ground as a he gave a war-cry. The blond picked himself up, only to have a blow across his face, once more falling back to the ground. Half dazed, he opened his eyes to find Height perched over him on the alleyway wall.

"Ran is mine, so keep your hands off him", Height snarled.

Yoji unexpectedly lashed out his arm and successfully caught the hald-breed by his arm, the wire biting into the very same spot of open flesh. Height screeched in pain as the blond pulled him down to the ground.

"Get it in _your_ head you don't belong here! Go back to your damned forest and stay there in your stupid twig nest!"

Height glared up with a hiss before beating his wings down with enough strength to propell himself upwards and forwards, crashing into Yoji before biting the wire to release himself.

"Both of you stop it!" Ran shouted angrily. However the two continued to battle it out.

Pissed, he charged up and knoecked the both of them down when they were close to each other.

"Will you two just stop it already?!" He growled, leaning on the uninjured leg. Both Yoji and Height stared up at him, both softly panting. "You", he turned to Yoji. "Stop killing everything you see and you", this time to Height. "There are some things which can be dealt with without killing each other."

Ran took a deep breathe, annoyed as hell. Refusing to hear anything comment either one have said, he turned around and rubbed his head. This is going to be hard...

A hand touching his shoulder made him jump. He looked over and saw a sad look on his face. It made his chest hurt.

"Height...?"

And the half-breed took off without a word. Ran gaped at the leaving person.

"About time he left", Yoji growled. Ran glared over his shoulder. "What?"

The redhead took off as well.

It was a little hard trying to track down the half-breed, but finally found him settled on a large oak, resting. He landed a few feet away from Height.

"Height?" He asked softly.

Height had his eyes closed, breathing slowed.

Assuming the latter was asleep, Ran closed in the distance and knelt in front of Height. He watched closely as the tiny scare lines across the face slowly disappeared. The open flesh on his arms and legs were also healing inhumanly quick. However he noticed that the one Yoji's wire wound on wasn't making any progress.

He didn't have his small dagger so he couldn't remove the wire which was still in Height's flesh. He decided to do it the old way. Praying hard that Height would remain asleep, he leaned over, putting most of his weight on one knee as managed to grab hold onto Yoji's wire with his teeth. With one careful tug, the wire broke and descended to the ground.

"Thanks", he heard a mumble.

Ran looked up to see blue eyes lazily staring down at him. The redhead turned his head away with a small nod.

"So.. your wounds are healing..."

"Pretty quickly, much faster than before."

An awkward silence washed over the both of them and Ran sat back, keeping his knees close to him.

"I'm sorry I attacked your friend."

Ran sighed. "No. It was his fault... What happened to Fang's pack?"

"They withdrew after Fang was hung. Then I went to look for you", he mumbled. Out of the blue, he reached over to a wound in his middle and started to pierce himself, digging into his own flesh as he grit his teeth tight.

"Height?" Ran asked as he winced.

The half-breed pulled out a white, irregular shaped tooth and peered at it. "Stupid dogs."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Height grunted and tossed away the tooth. "Perfectly fine... And you?" He asked as he looked at the redhead's bloodied jeans.

"Yeah, I'm fine too..." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry I sounded stupid just now... but believe me Ran, I don't like it when someone else is that close to you..." Height said. Ran could hear a slight awkwardness in his voice.

"But... why?"

Height gave a sigh, brushing and scratching his head childishly.

"Because I love you, that's why..."

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND CELEBRATE WE'RE THREE QUARTERS THROUGH THE STORY!! (most likely i think ) uh i know Yoji's advance is a little too quick on Ran but um... don't mind please? omg it was a sucky jump let's ASSUME yoji likes Ran ages ago.. dorts. 

OMG LMAO i love you people XD i feel so.. encouraged!! i know i never really got to reply any one's reviews -bangs head against wall- but really when i read em i'm happy!! XDD so, using this particularly FREE time i SHALL reply!!!

evalita: Oo i love ya man(woman.. whateva haha) you're like my top reviewer.. and i appreciate it everytime ( i never fail to see you not reviewing wootss) Glad you like the story.. i love it too weee.. tho you do gimme some questions that makes me go 'uhhhhh' like ten times over... awkward... lol! but i still love reviews they make me feel happy :)

gonyos and Isi: whaoh. cool nicks you two Oo anyway. thanks for the support and reviews!! -waves madly-

hitomisure: omg you scared me when i read the part 'oh, and i don't like one point' i almost fainted... i have a weak heart for people who dun like what i do.. dorts i'm rambling.. OKAY... anyway.. ya i laughed at the reason why you didn't like the point XD yeah Height is not nice... sometimes. Oo but come on he has a reason to do so! you'll find out soon enough.. anyway as you can see Height ain't too happy about Aya runnin off with Yoji.. ouchies with the injuries.. wee it's a war between the two!!!! stay in with Weiss? lol maybe maybe not ;P

btw, i fel a little.. embarrassed and awkward to read the shitty front of this story XDD -blush blush- i was really bad then lol!


	19. Chapter 19

Ran blushed. That was a very... direct confession. Yet, some annoying spot inside him was jumping with glee. He sank back, a little embarrassed to say anything.

"Anyway, I finally said it… But it's weird… " Height scratched his neck in wonder.

"Down right it's weird… We're both guys and here you are saying such things.." Ran retorted, crossing his arms.

"That's not it."

Ran blinked. "Then what is?"

Height got up all of a sudden, pulling Ran up with him. The redhead half yelped and gasped when the crossbreed pulled him close, locking him between encircled arms and a bigger form.

"Height, what is up with you…" He grumbled, hiding his red face by looking down. (Which apparently was pretty scary due to the height they were at on the tree)

"Just doing it the more comfortable way", Height replied and shifted dangerously close to Ran's ear. "Will you by my mate?" He whispered.

"That's supposed to be more comfortable?!" Ran blurted, pushing Height almost an arm's length away. Of course, the crossbreed just stared in confusion.

"If you're asking me, frankly, yes", the other shrugged.

Oh for the love of… Ran buried his face in his hands. Height isn't the least bit affected by what he himself had just said!

"That's even weirder than Schuldich bubble-bathing in a pink showercap (not that he saw it)..." He uttered.

"Ran, I'm serious", Height frowned. Ran looked up at the blue eyes, mouth a little open to say something, but nothing came out. "Look, I don't expect an answer right away, but I'll still be persistent til you give me a reply."

"Height.." Ran finally said. "We… I mean, we're different. No matter how much you might say so, we can't just-"

"Yes we can", Height cut in, placing a hand over Ran's mouth. It has nothing to do with the differences. You're not exactly different to what I am. I'm not losing you to anyone else."

"That's the second time you said that…" Ran sighed. He really appreciated how Height was finding so many means and ways to… protect him? "Height…"

The other reached over and grabbed his arm. "I'll give you time to think… but just tonight… stay with me?"

Ran had no other reason to decline. He didn't give an exact reply of a yes or no, but Height assumed it was a yes and suddenly dropped against the tree, causing the redhead to pipe a little.

Ran was close to wriggling out of the grasp when the crossbreed wrapped his arms around him. A sudden wave of security swept him… and it wasn't only because of the arms. Even the white wings were shielding him from the night chills. Ran released his curled fingers, relaxing into the embrace.

He didn't even know when he fell asleep.

-------

The next morning, Ran woke up and found himself back in his own room. Brushing a hand through his hair, he sighed. What was he going to do now…

He jumped when he heard two sets of thunderous footsteps racing up the stairs. At first he thought it was just a small matter… until Omi and Ken barged into the room without warning.

"Aya-a?!" Ken fell to the ground when some extra foot got into his path. He tumbled to the ground and Omi squealed when an arm went over his eyes.

Taking the chance, Ran managed to get his coat on to hide his wings right on time before the brunette recovered and Omi's vision restored when Yoji removed his arm.

"Ain't nice to yell someone awake now, you two", Yoji yawned, faking it.

Ran shrank back a little, thankful for the blond's help.

"What's the problem?" Ran asked.

"Read this!" Ken almost barked at him, but in a shocked manner. He pulled out a folder all four of them was familiar to. The mission one.

Taking the file, he flipped it open and started reading.

"Manx didn't even say a word. She just handed it to us and left. Explain yourself, will you?" Ken bit his lower lip.

"And say that the information isn't true?" Omi begged.

"What's wrong with you two?" Yoji frowned. "You guys don't have to get so worked up because of a mission…" He paused when he saw Ran's face paled.

"I think they have every right to…" Ran turned away and stretched his hand out, waiting for Yoji to take it.

The blond, annoyed, swiped it from the redhead.

_Under the due said circumstances, all affiliates with case subject GX001 from the south-town massacre shall be executed accordingly. Targets are also known as the subjects created by Darnell, therefore Kritiker has authorised movements on the new target GX009. _

_A video perimeter set up at the massacre scene had caught images of the new subject. On date -- -- ---; time 20:3; area 12 section 3X3, GX001 entered the restricted zones. Upon contact of GX009, subjects GZ002 to GZ008 made their appearances. During and after the dispute, all coded identities of the new targets were confirmed. As all subjects possess the ability to kill, they are all to be annihilated._

_We are to inform you that GX001 is to be dealt with first. By hook or by crook, Kritiker is able to legalize any assassination, even within its own community. Therefore, Weiss, you are to, with your own hands, eliminate- _

Yoji threw the papers to the ground. Was it a trap or something?

"How do they expect us to do that?" Omi wept.

"Aya, how in the world are you related to that thing anyway?!" Ken barked. "You can't be right?"

Ran hid his face behind his palm. He was too careless. Kritiker was just waiting to confirm Height's existence… Wait a moment. If Kritiker coded him as GX001 then they knew about his-

"It's a trap…" Ran uttered, eyes widening. "They knew what I was… "

He jumped out of bed, scaring the other three.

"Yoji, they used me to get the other subjects of Darnell's!" The redhead half-cried.

"What?" Yoji blinked, surprised.

"They were waiting for Height and Fang… Kritiker wanted to make sure they existed to be able to make a move. And what better way to lure the fish, than with bait?"

* * *

you know what? i forgot who i had reply the reviews of already O.o so i'll just do it again in a moment. LOL so that explains everything! well, most of it haha hope you liked this chapter.. i intended to continue but i'm gonna be busy for a few days and it pretty much hit past the thousand word quota so yeah. lol no date for the report!! love you people! 

Oh hey you know what it'll be nice if i could draw the part where Ran was sleeping with Height :D and apologies for typos.. i get scolded by my friend a lot becuase the mistakes i make can actually flip to an entirely different meaning and because usually when i read it again, i find it embarrassing lol.. so yeah. forgives me.

hitomisure: haa i wished Aya would just yell 'i love you' back too.. but i can't do that it wouldn't be fun anymore now would it? O.o i have a feeling you might like imagining Ran sleeping on Height.. how lovely...

bombayxprodigy: -sweats- aya with yoji eh.. well that was an option O.o okay i'm stuck.

evalita: i replied you didn't i? O.o hmm but anyway thankies XD

Isi: no yoji ain't wrong lol. look forward to more!! XD


	20. Chapter 20

Ken was first to break the silence due to impatience and fury. "Aya! Would you please just tell us what is going on already?!"

Omi squat down to the floor to pick up the fallen pieces and chucked them together despite a few being upside down.

"I.. can't explain", the redhead muttered, one hand clasping his upper arm in slight shame. He knew that the younger two would have loads of questions to ask, but he had his own that were driving him mad already.

"Aya", Yoji said firmly, making Ran look up at the three. The blond jerked his head towards the other two. "You can't hide it forever, anyway."

I wish I could… He thought to himself with a mental sigh.

"Hide what?" Ken frowned, clearly annoyed by the mysterious conversation between the two.

Ran took a deep breathe. "Don't freak out or I'll kill you", he threatened. Or at least, he tried to. He pulled off the coat and angled his wings a little further from his back, somewhere a little more comfortable. When the coat thoroughly slipped off his body, he could see the awe of the other two.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"Aya-kun!!! They're really nice!!" Omi piped, momentarily forgetting about why they were out to behead his teammate. He went around Ran, smoothing down the runaway feathers which pointed upwards when the redhead attempted a speedy dressing.

"No. They're not nice Omi", Ken said with his arms crossed. He stared at the brown, inhuman things. "Okay, maybe they are but that's not the point. Aya, why did you hide it from us? All these time?!"

"I thought you guys would… you know. Disregard me or something… It's not as if holding the reputation for being 'cold' and 'heartless' wasn't bad enough…" he grumbled.

"Whaoh, Aya spoke more than twenty words in a single time", the brunet commented, amazed. Ran glared at him.

"Mou, Ken-kun, we've got bigger matters in hand now", the younger blond said, waving the pieces of paper in their faces.

(author's interruption: Actually, I just ruined the initial mood… crap…)

Everything was explained from the start. Now, all four Weiss members were sitting in their mission room, trying to form a plan that would avoid getting Ran killed.

"The easy way out for now is to let Kritiker be convinced that we have yet to come in contact with Aya. If they do, they expect us to do away with him right away."

"Ne, Aya-kun. It's a little harsh, but I think you have to stay away from home until we figure a way out of this."

Ran raised an eyebrow. "I'm getting chased out of my own home?"

"Kritiker is less likely to make a move on your in public, not with everyone watching", the younger blond said again.

"But wouldn't they at night?"

"Ever tried a pub?" Yoji offered.

"Shut up Yoji", the redhead snapped.

"Maybe, just for the nights, you can sneak in. Avoid areas with road cameras Kritiker is able to get the videos from the traffic authorities", Omi reminded.

"... I need to find someone anyway…"

"You mean GX009?" Ken asked.

"Height. His name is Height", Ran said, twitching in slight annoyance. He didn't even know why. "I'll leave first. I place my trust in you guys." He stood up, ready to leave.

When he exited the mission room, Ken started tugging his hair. "Omi! How are we supposed to help Aya?!"

"Oh chill Ken", Yoji barked bluntly, lighting up a cigarette. "To deal with the problem we must find the root of it."

"And the root it shall be!" Omi piped up, eyes glittering with glee. "If we can remove all present information on Aya-kun and Height, Kritiker has no details to allow them movement!"

Ken and Yoji's jaw dropped.

"Are you insane? And where do we find- Oh no. No way. You can't be thinking", Ken dreaded the line he just said since Omi graciously continued.

"We're going to HQ", said the blond confidently.

-------

Ran took to the streets after picking up his coat and katana. He wasn't sure why he brought it along, but he guessed that it would make him a wee bit safer. After all, the existence of the un-betray-able sword had saved his butt countless of times.

One hand gripped the area slightly below the hilt, keeping it firm beside him. He altered the wielding position of the sword, making it lay vertical against his leg so as to not attract people's attention to something long sticking out at his side. His surrounding was highly crowded and all the more he kept his katana closer.

The only area less busy was the roads, where oddly, lesser cars were speeding. Series of car honks would occur, probably due to reckless beings attempting to cross the street. He would very much prefer to avoid the roads.

He had been walking for some time, with an aimless destination. Maybe he would spend the night at the park, or kill time finding Height. In any way, it didn't matter...

The redhead heard a bird cry and looked up at the sky, stopping amidst the crowd. People around him started grumbling and cursing at him for just standing there, holding up the flow. But he didn't care, because for some reason he heard the deep craw as a single word 'danger'. He never knew he could understand them...

A strong hand grabbed him by his upper arm and he was forced to turn over. He gave a scowl, pulling his arm back but froze when he saw who it was.

Fang.

"Thought your friend got rid of me that easily?" He growled, tightening his grip until Ran felt his arm a little numb.

"How did you... You were hung!" Ran hissed softly.

"So you don't know? We won't die, birdie. You ought to know that."

A loud honk of a car sounded beside the duo and Ran, seeing that Fang dropped his guard, used all his might and pulled away from the vice. He broke into a dash, darting in between people. He heard fang gave a howl and he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening when he saw three of Fang's kind, in their wolf forms, barking and growling as they ran on all fours. His head snapped in the direction his body was facing when another three barked.

He was caught in the middle. To his front and back were Fang's pack and to his right were solid buildings with no alleyways. The only direction he could flee was through the risky traffic.

At the moment, he could hear people screaming and see the crowds split paths for the humongous animals.Leaving, himself no choice, he jumped over the short metal barricade. He had eight lanes to get through and he would be a little bit safer. Or at least, he would have a little more time in finding a place where he can fly off without being seen.

He cleared past the first lane, unharmed, hearing a roar of 'you asshole!', followed by a series of honking that deafened him. He caught a quick glance of one wolf jumping onto the road carelessly when a car was about to hit it. He was about to smile but felt dread overcoming him when the wolf faced the vehicle, crouched a little before literally pushing against the metal junk, having it's front heavily dented while it stood in its positioned unharmed.

"This is not going to be good..." Ran uttered to himself as he crossed the next two lanes. He could already hear the scrapping of claws against the cement grown and he was struck with fear.

The next this he knew, he was down on the ground, right in the middle of the two-way traffic where thankfully, was a small empty lane. People were still shouting and screaming but his attention was the wolf who was pinning him down, large paw on his back. His breathed hitched as he tried to drawl air, but was finding difficult since his chest was sandwiched between the ground and a very strong paw. He didn't even recall the wolves being this strong.

Ran heard a gunshot and he felt the pressure lift. He took a deep breath and his assaultant fell by his side. He covered his mouth in shock as a trail of blood made its way down the wolf's snout, starting from a hole between its eyes. He stood up slowly, screening the area and saw several snipers on top of buildings. They were far, but with his special eyesight he saw them as figures who were standing right in front of him. He could identify them as Kritiker agents easily, by their clothing and sniper guns.

He cursed under his breath, jumping aside when a bullet nearly hit him, bouncing off the ground right beside his foot.

The redhead leapt up from his position, seeing half of the wolf pack running vertically up buildings towards the gunners. It was half-appreaciating, knowing that they would do away with them, but overall they were also hunting for him.

He took the chance to run.

However, in midst of the commotion there was some woman screaming about her baby. In the distance, Ran saw a lady down on the ground, where Fang had just ran through. A small child was running across the road to retrieve something small and he cursed under his breath. A truck driver was talking on the phone and looking at the opposite traffic, oblivious to whatever was in front of him.

Ran grit his teeth, knowing it would be risky. No, it was risky, but the girl was blindly fondling about blindly. He pulled out his wings from under, momentarily forgetting about Fang, his pack and the snipers who had the height advantage, clearly able to shoot him down easily.

Through his constant practice, he took off into the air without much difficulty, making a quick ascent. The surrounding engines of cars deafened him, but he knew people were watching. Hell, somewhere in him, he regretted his action.

He was so close to the girl, but so was the truck. Ran made a mistake of landing. He managed to grab the girl but looked over his shoulder at the truck. There wasn't enough time to take-off again. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged the girl close to him, hoping that he would be the one receiving most of the hit and damage.

But the collision never came. He distinctly heard a loud crashing noise, though. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see Height, white wings open as the other had did the same thing the wolf before did. The only difference was the truck didn't fly.

"Height…" Ran uttered.

The truck's load had turned due to the inertia, ceasing the traffic flow.

Height removed himself from the dent in the front of the truck, his arm red, scorched from the heat of the large engine.

The redhead snapped back to reality when the small girl broke away from his grasp and ran crying to her mother. He watched her and his eyes came in contact with many, many more. They were staring at him and at Height.

He flinched from their gazes and found Height by his side.

"Ran, let's go", he growled, half-annoyed. He latched onto Ran's arm and pulled him. Fang's pack was gone from sight and so were the snipers.

Height let go and opened his wings, crouching a little before beating them. Ran turned away, feeling a little ashamed and doing the same.

When they were a short distance into the air he heard a loud 'thank you' and turned over his shoulder, seeing the mother whose child he had so-called rescue saying with a smile, tears in her eyes. The people around her weren't staring at him with confusing eyes.

They were watching the two with awe and jealousy.

"They can't be like us, Ran', the crossbreed ahead of him said.

Ran looked up in confusion.

Height looked over with a smile on his face. "The birds have always told me how many people wished they could fly." He slowed down and Ran accidentally flew into in, but was caught in Height's embrace.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

Ran's gaze softened, secretly smiling into the neck. "You saved me… Thank you…" He said and returned the hug.

------

The both landed in the park, away from human eyes. Height was leaning against a tree as usual, Ran sitting on the branch instead. They kept silent for some moments and for once, the redhead broke it.

"Height…?"

"Yes?"

"I've… thought about it."

"… And your answer?"

"I… agree", he said softly, face a little red. He didn't know why. To him, Height was different… Even though Yoji and Height had saved in on separate occasions, he felt safer with the crossbreed. Yes, he was arrogant and possessive… but he secretly liked it.

He intertwined his own fingers, waiting for a response from the other…

And jumped when he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

"Thank you… I really appreciate it…" Height breathed against his ear. "I'll never let you go…"

Ran leaned back against the other, resting his head against the strong physique. Once more, the sense of security swept through him. He just hoped he didn't make a wrong decision, as he felt Height kiss his neck, followed by the collar bone.

"Height…?"

"It's alright. I just want to make you mine", Height whispered.

Oddly, Ran didn't refuse. He couldn't. Something was tugging at him, telling him that it was okay. Instincts? Probably.

Both crossbreeds had their bodies close to each other. So that very night, under the clouds and above the waters, they became one.

* * *

OMFG i shouldn't swear but OMFG i updated. school's in, so i'm late, but the long chap makes up for it.. not really.. but deal with it lols! my wireless crapped up on me and well, i lost me previous stuff.. retyping now crap comp. crap wireless!! anyway yay for HeightXRan fans.. sorry to those YojiXRan ones. O-O eep i have a feeling you might kill me. anyway hapy days...

Yes, ALTHOUGH i didn't mention it, Height and Ran are a thing now.. meaning yes, they did -it-. If you have brains you'll know what it is. hahahahahaha

review replies:

hitomisure: basically, kritiker knew what Ran was and used him to fish out the others. Well, Height being th emost dangerous I suppose.. review again!!

alicia: i updated!! yay!! review me again!!

evalita: wee you made a sequel to chibies in the house too!! i love jooo thanks for liking this story i love it too! thanksss cyaaa


	21. Chapter 21

Ran heard annoying noises, as if people were talking to him. They were whispered and muffled to his ears, but he knew they were saying something. The bright light beaming on his face didn't help him sleep, either, needless to say his unusually hard and rough bed. 

He groaned as he turned to his side, only to find his shoulder was not supported by anything. Eyes snapping open, he saw that he was looking down at the grassy bed below him. His heart felt the descent and before he knew it, he was in a messy heap with the grass on the ground.

"Ow shit…" He cursed under his breath, getting up on his knees and elbows before sitting back on his ankles. He lifted his elbow to see a fine scratch among soil, threatening to bleed. Uttering another curse, he brushed off the specks of foreign particles before looking up. 

Height was no where in sight and his clothes were hanging from the spot where he had just fallen off from. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stood up and flew up, picking his clothes and putting them back on. 

_Where's Height?_ He wondered to himself. The latter was no where in sight and he was once again alone. He grumbled. _So much for being mates…_ He paused at that thought, before blushing to himself. 

"I did NOT just think that…" 

"Think what?" A voice behind him interrupted and he turned around, a little relief to see Height. 

"Nothing…" His attention shifted to the other's hand. "Is that a fish?"

Height looked at him quizzically and lifted his hand to take a look at the slimy thing still jerking a little. 

"Yes is a fish. What else could it be?"

"What are you doing with that?"

Height shrugged. "Breakfast?"

"And just how do you think you'll eat it without cooking?" Ran paused. "You don't plan to eat it raw, do you?"

"I very much will. You'll like it too."

Ran stepped back. "Hell no. I will not eat it-" He stared at Height as he took a bite out of the scaly thing and walked over, towering the redhead easily. Ran was about to protest when Height just popped the entire piece into his mouth and he choked.

Ran cringed, awaiting the horrid taste to fill his mouth when he chewed on it a bit. His eyes blinked when he realised it actually tasted good; even better than fresh, raw salmon. He swallowed it.

"See? I told you", Height scoffed, taking a bit for himself. 

Ran gave a slightly embarrassed look, causing his mate to be amused. 

"Want another?" 

Ran nodded and was about to bite off the fish himself when Height did so, and once again placed it in the red head's mouth, this time, their lips touching. 

Ran pulled back a little, blushing and by accident, gulped the piece of fish whole. It was a little too fast, though, and he choked, ending up coughing and his face turning beet red.

He glared up at Height who was laughing, unaffected by the dangerous stare. He went over and with his free hand, reached over and tugged on the long ear-tail, making Ran wince a bit in annoyance. 

Height smiled at the crimson hair and gave it a kiss, making the redhead's face color the same as his hair.

-------

"Do you think you can get Aya-kun back?" Omi asked as he spread the entire blueprint of Kritiker's base. He levelled it out on the floor with a long rule, leaving it at the corners to prevent the sheet from rolling in.

The older two shrugged. They told Ran to go out, but never specified when he ought to be back. 

"I'll go find him", Yoji offered. 

Omi nodded and watched the blond went upstairs to retrieve his car keys before leaving through the garage. 

Ken came over and knelt on a single knee beside his teammate. 

"So, how are we to do this?"

"Kritiker's base is underground. There are five entrances/exits, and we're going to enter through different ones. It's highly risky, but to cover more ground, we're going to have to split two-two", he started. "There are different rooms they keep the paperwork. Some can be here or here." Omi pointed to two libraries; obviously a library for storing information. 

Ken looked about in the blue print and pointed to a few more big rooms. "What about these?"

"Those are for the past. The ones we're heading are either for the recent or future missions."

"I can't believe we're actually doing this", groaned the brunet.

"For Aya-kun", Omi reminded. 

"Yeah but, we're risking a lot more than just our lives by doing this!"

The younger one looked up at him with a frown. "I know", he said flatly. He of all people knew the consequences of even trying to step into headquarters without authorisation. It was risking their career and their heads. "But would you rather they start sending other people to kill Aya-kun?"

Ken slumped back, slightly defeated. "No…"

"So we have to do this. Aya-kun's been taking care of us. He saved us numerous times already… just this once we've got to help him."

-------

Yoji flipped his phone close, grumbling about the redhead not bringing something which was meant to be mobile. He took off without a single thought of where he ought to start looking, but the city was not an option. Maybe he'd go to the nearby parks before setting out a little deeper to the southern forests. 

Fifteen minutes more and he parked his Seven. He got out of the car and searched around, quietly entering the area of thickening vegetation.

"Aya! Oi, Aya!" Yoji shouted in a whispered voice, annoyed by the bushes and trees. 

A shuffle above the trees and he looked ahead, seeing a shadow from the trees dropping. Walking over, he found the redhead proceeding towards him as well. 

"What's wrong?" Ran asked, wondering why Yoji had come to look for him already. It was less than a day ago that they temporarily parted from home. 

Yoji smiled and was about to tell him the good/bad news when a figure up in the trees caught his attention. He glared at the crossbreed who was doing the same at him. Both of them were sending electrifying gazes of rivalry and Ran rolled his eyes and waved his hand in front of the other assassin, snapping him out of it.

"Just ignore him", Ran said. 

The brows of the blond were still showing discontent but figured that there was something a little more important than picking a fight with the bird-brain.

"Omi's found a way into Kritiker. Ken's the only guy he's briefing now so we thought you might want to join in." Yoji flashed a pissed look upwards. "Excluding him."

Height scoffed. "He will not go anywhere-"

"Cut it out", Ran snapped with irritation. "Both of you", he emphasised when Yoji was about to sneer.

The other two kept silent as waited for Ran to speak as if he was boss, waiting for the decision to be made. 

"I don't think you can force Height to stay away", he told Yoji, before looking up at the man perched on the branch. "But I have to go back."

Height gave a silent groaning. He slipped off the tree and landed on his feet. "I'll go wherever you go."

Yoji snorted and was about to protest but Ran placed his hand over the blond's mouth, indicating that was the end of discussion. 

"Fine", Yoji grumbled when the hand was removed, watching Ran drape his coat over without slipping his arms through the sleeves.

"I'll meet you at your place, Ran", Height said.

The said person turned around and stared at him, slightly confused. "Why?"

"I'm not getting into that metal thing", the firm reply came.

"Pft, why not? I don't intend to have bird poop on my –ow!" Yoji scowled at the redhead who had just hit him on the arm. 

"We'll meet you there", Ran nodded to Height.

The crossbreed nodded as well and flew out of the forest area, disappearing into the canopy.

Ran had been watching and faced the blond when the other suddenly grabbed him by the arms. They came face to face with each other and the redhead frowned. 

"What?"

"What did you do last night?" Yoji asked, eyeing suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Ran growled, frowning at the same time. He lifted his arms and pushed down Yohji's.

"Yeah right", the blond snorted and reached over to Ran's neck.

The redhead froze for a moment, wondering what the hell the playboy was up to.

The blond jammed his thumb against a spot on the lower jagular. "Hickey."

Ran stared at him and backed away, bringing his hand up and covering the spot where Yoji had just touched, his face becoming warm. 

"W-What hickey?" He stuttered. _I am so going to kill Height_, he thought. 

"Seriously, what did you guys do?" Yoji's voice was serious now, and judging by his personality Ran knew the other wasn't going to let the matter rest until the truth is out. 

"We…" Ran's voice trailed off. How was he supposed to put it in words? He bit on his lower lip, wondering what the hell he was going reply.

"Made out?" 

Ran opened his mouth to say something before having Yoji push and slam him against a tree. He hissed at the collision and opened an eye to see Yoji towering the same way Height did. 

"Why?" Yoji demanded. 

Ran glared up at the blond and took the courage to push him away. "It's none of your business", he hissed. The redhead turned away from Yoji and resumed his walk out of the area, hearing the other swear softly.

-------

Naturally, Omi was glad to meet the crossbreed while Ken was suspicious of the stranger, but showed hospitality. To Ran's surprise, Height was actually nice to them, seeing that his meeting with Yoji wasn't exactly friendly. 

He almost chuckled when he saw the puzzled look on Height's face when Ken extended his hand for a greeting. Omi was giggling, Ken was sheepishly grinning but Yoji was sulking in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

All of them settled in the kitchen at the table, seated except for Height who was idling about in the living room curiously examining the place called 'home'. Ran had given him the warning about possessing itchy fingers and touching stuff, as well as not to open his wings and wreck the place.

Omi had the honours of explaining everything from the start and Ran was really grateful he had such teammates. He knew clearly that the other three aren't the type who appreciates his attitude much. Yet, they were planning to risk themselves for him. He had apologised somewhere in the conversation. Omi smiled it off saying that it was the best he could do. Ken stated that they were still friends despite openly admitting he was an asshole(he shut up after getting a glare). As usual, Yoji kept quiet. 

"So that's how it's going to be?" Ran questioned the last time and the youngest nodded. 

"Yup. The sooner we get this done, the safer we ought to be. Well, you ought to be", Omi smiled as he rolled up the long piece of blue paper. 

"But you think we'll make it out alive? Kritiker won't hold back just because we're part of them you know…?" Ken said, muffled behind a towel. 

"It's better to die trying than not try at all", Ran sighed and got off his chair. "Thanks… all of you", he gave a tiny smile of appreciation. Then he heard the sound of glass hitting the carpet floor. 

Ran groaned and went out to the lounge, the brunet and younger blonde not far behind. The three found Height on the top of the backrest of the couch on all fours glaring at the base of a cupboard which had a four inch gap. His wings were half-spread and he was in the position for charging. A cup was lolling on the floor, contents darkening the spot on the carpet.

Ran smacked a hand on his forehead, asking what he was trying to with a grumble. 

"Rat", Height replied, sniffing. He pushed himself off the couch and closed his wings behind him, grunting at the escaped prey. 

The redhead sighed and walked over, picking the cup up and placing it back on the table. Wordlessly, he walked up the stairs, towards his room. The others were slightly puzzled to that since he made no sound about the carpet. It was, after all some antique he had picked up from the India mission. He'd yell at anyone if it got dirty. 

Yoji was probably the only one who knew what was up with Ran.

------- 

In his room, Ran stretched his arms upwards, feeling his backbone lengthen. He wished it could extend longer; it felt good. His wings were also open in response to the stretch, slightly aching from last night. 

He heard a shuffling noise from the window and walked over. He jumped when he saw Height slip in. 

"There's something called a door", Ran frowned, pointing to the rectangular block of wood. Height gave a shrug as a response, giving a certain face. The redhead was familiar with it. "You're not coming on the mission."

"Why not? I've always followed wherever you went." 

Ran was a little dumbfounded. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're not coming."

"It defeats the purpose in protecting you when I'm not there." Height growled.

"I didn't ask for your protection", Ran barked back. "You're just assuming I need it."

"I don't have to assume. It's something I want to do so what's wrong with it?" 

"Do you think I'm too weak to keep myself safe?"

"Now you're the one assuming", Height snorted. 

"Whatever it is, don't you dare follow."

"And what if I do? What _can_ you do about it?" 

Ran dropped his head, teeth grit and fists clenched. Height kept silent.

"Get out", the redhead hissed. 

Height frowned. He reached out to the other but had a hand smack it away. 

"Get out!" He shouted louder this time round, despite knowing that the rest of the house would hear.

Height's frown faded and he glanced down at a reddening line on the underside of his lower arm. He sniffed and turned around. He stepped up onto the ledge of the window, giving a final peer before jumping out. 

Ran dropped to the ground, a hand over his mouth. He felt his body shake, so he hugged himself, trying to stop it. He blinked to find water falling onto his knees, making a few darkened spots on his pants. 

He reached up and brushed away the trails on his cheek.

* * *

oh wee heyo people i updated! hi five!�i'm still stuck in schooling and a graduating year at that (crap...) so i take ages to update but i do. well. see you people soon thanks for popping by...

oh by the way there're people complaing about.. those two.. aha ha ha... sorry i rushed it but i have to get on with it hopefully you guys can understand D:�anywayi'll try 'dragging' it as much as possible to not make to so quick� or wishy washy... apologies. ;; the next chapter will clear up the�back scene (aka the one where�Ran told Height to leave) it's a complicated thing, but no worries it'll�be cleared. plus, the guys are going to infiltrate Kritiker and find out ONE MORE surprise! ahhhhh wait til then bwah ha ha�


End file.
